Moon & Well
by I'm judging all of you
Summary: When Lucy (OC) becomes friends with the two new girls Raven (OC) and Alison and her best friend Jackson starts getting obsessed with Scott McCall Lucy's life becomes more chaotic than she bargained for. No relationships for the OCs yet. (Please ignore the first few chapters mistakes I going to go back and edit them again when I get I chance)
1. Ready, Set, Go!

**I don't own teen wolf only the OCs. **

Moon &amp; Well

Lucy pulls up to school and scans the area she still on her black 1991 Harley Davidson Sturgis she can't see Jackson's car yet he must not be here yet. Lucy looks to her left to see a beautiful 2014 Ducati 1199 Panigale S Dark Stealth parking right beside her. Person on it turns to look directly at her and Lucy stares back. Looks after a moment to take off her helmet and turns to see they are complete gone.

Lucy fixes her flower band which is around her blonde hair, while flatting her hair to make sure she doesn't have hat hair. When she is sure she doesn't have hat hair, she unzips her black leather jacket to reveal her black t-shirt that says 'I don't need you I have WIFI'. Moves her silver skull necklace in front of her t-shirt and checks to see if she needs to fix her black floral pattern skirt, express baroque lace tights or her chunky heel black short boots. She shifts her panda backpack and grabs her helmet and heads for the school.

Once she at the school she sees Lydia talking to some random girl who she thinks is call Megan, Mel, Mena, Sarah or something. When she spots Jackson's car pull up she starts to walk over there. She sees Jackson giving out to some guy. Once she gets closer Lucy realising she knows who he is talking its Puppy she thinks his name is Sean or Shane McCall the one that hangs with Stilinski.

Jackson looks like he is about to punch him so she calls for Jackson 'Yo Jackson c'mon lets go'. He glances at her than glares back at puppy before heading in her direction turning back to glare at puppy.

'Why did you call me Lucy I had it handle?' Jackson growled at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and said 'Handled? Ha, is punching someone handling it to you? Beside Jackson I couldn't watch you punch a puppy it's just sad.' Jackson gives a light snort.

'Puppy? Did you just call McCall a Puppy?' Jackson is now full on laughing at it after a while Lucy joined him with a few small chuckles.

'Yes, I did because he is a puppy' Lucy looks at Jackson to see he was about to talk 'Let me finish' Jackson just rolls his eyes and makes a hand motion for Lucy to finish 'he is a puppy for three reason one. He follows Stilinski like a lost puppy two. All of his expressions resemble a puppy and three. Look at that mop of hair' Lucy points at puppy who is now talking to Stilinski 'tell it doesn't remind of a puppy.'

'Okay, okay fine you win McCall is a puppy just stop talking.' Jackson put his hand up in surrender while smirking. 'C'mon we'll be late for class if you decide to have another rant.'

Lucy walks along side Jackson and says 'I wasn't having a rant I proving that Sean McCall was in fact a puppy.'

Jackson looks confused and says 'His name isn't Sean'

Lucy shops and says 'Shane' Lucy see Jackson shake his head 'Seth' Jackson shakes his again looking a little impatient 'Sam'

Jackson huff but it sounds more amused than angry 'Scott. His name is Scott. You need to work on that.'

Lucy starts walking with Jackson again 'His name is Scott really?' Jacksons nods heading with Lucy to her locker 'are you sure?' Lucy asks she opens her locker to put her helmet in it.

'Last time I checked' Jackson says sounding bored as Lucy shuts her locker.

'I got to go to class laters Jacks' Lucy says as she walks away from him.

'Bye Lucy' Jackson says swaggering off.

At Class

Lucy enters the classroom to find everyone was already sat down the only two seats left one beside some random girl that Lucy can't think of the name of the girl but knows all she does is glare at Lucy the other was beside Stiles. Stiles or Bitch. Lucy went for Bitch.

Lucy sat down in the seat and then realised the bell hasn't rung why is everyone in their seats. Wait no, there it is fucking hell that's loud. Huh there is an empty seat, which person is late to the first class on the first day that's just rude.

'I'm sorry I'm late, now let start the class.' Mr.- came in late to class of freaking coarse. Lucy figures whoever is late will get an earful he is a complete hypocrite. He walks over to the board and starts writing. Bored Lucy leans back and starts doodling; it's kind of looks like a tree. 'As you all know there indeed was a body' –A body Lucy sat straight back up- 'found in the woods last night' – Lucy looks at the seat next to hers and thinks is that why they're late Lucy looks over to see Stiles wink at puppy Lucy roll her eyes and scowls- 'and I am sure your eager little minds are coming up various macabre scenarios as to what happened' –What a dick- 'but I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody which means' –Lucy leaned right back down- 'You can give can your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk'- oh so that's what she been drawing oh well- 'outlining this semester.'

Lucy would read this but she doesn't see the word dragon on it. Lucy decides to skim through it there was a lot words in it but none of which caught her attention. The door opens. Oh Thank the gods a distraction.

'Class this is our new student Alison Argent just do your best to make her feel welcome.' Lucy looks at the teacher confused how does she know this teacher? Oh that's it he the one who wouldn't let her set up an ouji bored and wait if that the new student than that means no one was late Lucy was kind hoping to watch someone get yelled at.

Annabeth comes and sits right beside Lucy and smiles. Lucy smiles back and her smile get wider as watches Puppy turn behind him to new girl and hands a pen to her with adorable heart eyes. Puppy got a crush. It's puppy love. Lucy gave a soft snort.

'What?' new girl turned to look at her and asked her while looking confused. Lucy smiles and shakes her head.

'Nothing. I'm Lucy Lupin, how do you do?' Lucy asks using her best British accent causing Alison to chuckle.

'I'm Alison Argent nice to meet you.' Alison is not called Annabeth huh.

'Welc'- Lucy was rudely interrupted by Mr-.

' is there something you'd like to share with the class.' Mr.- asks her looking at her like he was daring her to reply.

'Yes your honour just that your sweater vest makes you looks quite dapper.' Lucy gave him her best 100 watt smiles. She could hear a few sniggers around her from her comment.

'This is your first warning don't make a habit of it.' Mr- Replies back sound truly tried and turning back to walk to the front. Not sure if the tiredness is from the class or just her.

The rest of class dragged by nothing interesting happed nor with the next few classes.

Lunch time

As soon the bell rings Lucy had jumped out of her seat to start packing her bag. A hand lands on Lucy's shoulder.

'Hey Lucs we are going to lunch,' Jackson asked now shaking Lucy and dragging her closer and leading her to the door.

'Nope Jacks, I'll be in the Library study Maths,' Lucy said taking Jackson's hand of her shoulder as they enter into the hall way 'well trying to study, anyway.'

'What seriously - you suck at it you' asked Jackson he looks at her and sees her looking at the floor, huffs, rolls her eyes and goes 'fine I'll help you if you're going to pout.'

'Nope nope oh fuck no, no, no, no, absolutely not last time you helped me I wanted to tear your hair out and we wouldn't want that would we?,' Lucy said trying to be threatening for the last bit.

'Don't touch the hair! And if you're going to be like I won't help you' Jackson growled at Lucy before she started burst out laughing and he slowly started chuckling 'you're going to Lacrosse?' That wasn't really a question.

'Of Course I always go to your practises.' Lucy rolls her eyes and answers anyway 'we still on for after school' Lucy asked but that wasn't really a question either.

'We'll see if something better comes along,' Jackson smirks and said already swaggering off.

'Laters!' Lucy scowls and yells back. She walked to Library ready to try the force on maths.

About 10 minutes later.

At the Library:

Lucy glared at the book in front of her, 'I've never wanted to destroy a book more in my life. You know what I've never wanted to destroy anything more in my life more than this stupid fucking book. You book deserved to be burned on the stake because of your crimes against humanity.'

'What crimes are those exactly?'

Lucy jumped out of fright, knocking over her pencil case but before it could reach the ground somebody caught it. 'Hades how fast are your reflexes?' Lucy said. She looked at the person only now realising that it's a girl with brown hair and green.

'Hades?' the random girl asked looking confused while putting the pencil case back on the table.

'Percy Jackson references - what do you do lacrosse or something?'

'Lacrosse?' the girl looked even more confused.

'You know that sport that everyone talks about. Everyone here seems to think it's the sport of the Gods.' Lucy paused when she realised the girl had no idea what she is talking about 'New?' the girl nodded Lucy looked at her clothing and said 'shorts and a leather jacket isn't that counterproductive?'

'What did the book do?' she asked

'You avoid the question' Lucy said instead of answering

'So did you'

'Did you just sass me young lady?' Lucy putting on her strictest voice than laughed when she saw the girl's apologetic face 'I'm just messing with you. The book is a Maths book - isn't that enough? It has impossible questions in it that only geniuses understand.'

'I'm wearing a leather jacket because I have a motorcycle.' Lucy actually looked at her now and realised she was quite pretty.

'You own the ducati.'

'How did you know that?' the girl looks at her suspiciously.

'I saw it when I came in and as I drive the only other motorcycle you have to own the ducati.'

'Yours is the Harley'

'Yep' Lucy said back 'I'm Lucy'

'Raven, do you want help with your maths?'

'Well Raven I would love some help.'

An hour later

'Thanks for your help Raven.' Lucy gave her a grateful smile.

'It was no problem I'm happy to help.' Raven smiled back.

'You have to come to Jackson's Party next Friday- well Lydia's Party but same difference.'

'You know I'm a Freshmen right? Freshmen don't get invited to parties.' Raven said slowly like Lucy was a 5 year old.

'I was always a rebel and Jacks is my best friend so he won't mind if I invite you.' Lucy said

'Jackson, he is the one with the fancy car right?'

'Yep and c'mon it'll be fun.'

'Fine, I'll come' Raven finally gave in and Lucy grinned back.

'Great give me your phone and I'll text you the address yeah?'

'Okay here is my phone.' She hands Lucy her phone and Lucy quickly put in her number and hands it back.

'So I'll see you at the party?'

'Yes' Raven said.

'Swear it'

'I swear I will go to the party.'

'Wonderful - you're going to watch Lacrosse training with me after school.'

'But-'

'No buts. I will meet you at the pitch after school now I got to get to class. Laters.' Lucy said as she walked away not waiting for a reply. She didn't look back just waved.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. When the bell rang Lucy ran out of the classroom so fast she almost knocked a few people over. Pretty sure she did knock one person over but it didn't stop her. What did stop her was tripping over someone's bag she was about hit the floor when a hand grabbed the back of her top.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'Well gravity says the ground but I'm sure you have other ideas Jackson' Lucy answered sarcastically back.

'I sure do' Jackson said Lucy could hear the smirk in his voice. Lucy rolled her eyes as he pulled her back up right.

'Thank you Jackson. Hey why aren't you at the pitch?' Lucy asked looking around to make sure she isn't in fact at the pitch. Nope. She is definitely not at the pitch.

'I was going to the pitch when I-'

'Oh my gods, that's Rachel. I met her at Lunch she's really cool. C'mon I have to introduce you to her. Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!' Lucy interrupted him which caused him to look more irritated than curious when Lucy mentions her being cool.

Before he could even blink Lucy grabbed his hand and started dragging him in Rachel's direction. Lucy brought a confused and annoyed Jacksons to the Rachel.

'Hey Rachel this is my best friend Jackson. Jackson, Rachel helped me with my maths homework.' Lucy introduced them.

'My name is Raven.' Raven huh Lucy was sure it was Rachel oh no Raven looks upset.

'Don't worry she is awful with names. She has been like this since we were kids. It's nothing personal.' Lucy gave him a thank you smile as he gave Raven his best 100 watt smile. She must remember to thank Jackson later.

'Right' was all Raven replied back looking suspiciously at Jackson. Jackson smiles back but it's cockier than the last smile.

'Well we best go to practice before the team captain is late for the first training of the year.' Lucy said grabbing both Raven &amp; Jackson's arms and dragging them to practice. Jackson looks amused while Raven looks confused. Jackson pulls Lucy to a stop causing Lucy to stop and stumble.

'I've got to go get changed Lucy see you later. Raven.' Jackson swaggers off. When he gone Raven raises her eyebrows.

'He is really nice once you get to know him.' Raven's eyebrows go higher 'fine he is nicer,' Raven's eyebrows go even higher Lucy surprised they are still on her head 'than he was now.' Raven nods 'let's go.'

Lucy and Raven head over to the stands outside where Lucy spots Amy &amp; Lydia.

'Lydia - come to see the competition you have to knock down so you can use my best friend to keep yourself on top.' Lucy said with a sweet but mean tone of voice than looks at Amy 'Hey Amy.'

'I'm Alison.' Oh right Alison.

'I'm sorry Alison, Lucy tents to forget names that aren't in those childish shows she watches.' Lydia said back using the same voice and then turned to Raven 'and where did you come from? Aren't you a bit early for Burning Man?'

'Lydia, Alison this is Raven. Raven -the red headed Barbie is Lydia and the one that looks like a Disney princess is Alison. She is also new.' Her introduction caused Alison and Raven to start chuckling and Lydia to give her a snide look.

'You know what Lucy-.'

'They are about to start practice we should sit.' Raven finally saying something. Lucy noticed that Raven was giving Lydia a threatening look which made Lydia glare back but walk off. Alison smiles at them before following Lydia. Raven about to follow when Lucy stops her.

'You're my new best friend.' Lucy says smiling.

'Already?' Raven says looking confused before saying 'Okay' before following Alison and Lucy follows after.

Lucy starts to head in to get a seat. The first thing she sees walking up the steps was the" heart eye" conversation going on between Puppy &amp; Alison. Talk about puppy love. Raven looks entirely confused by the people on the pitch. Oh yeah she doesn't know lacrosse. Lydia is eyeing up the team. What does Jackson see in her?

Lucy took her seat looked at the pitch to see Puppy now in goals. Huh Puppy a goalie. Lucy looks at Jackson in confusion he shrugs back.

'What is with the sticks?' Lucy looked over to see Raven staring at her confused.

'That's what they use to pass &amp; catch the ball.' Lucy explained. The coach started to yell at the players. Lucy watch intently as they all lined up.

'Who is that?' Alison asked still with the heart eye.

'I'm not sure who that is?' Lydia answered staring at him.

'I know him. He's Puppy. He hangs around with Stilinski. He is something McCall - possibly Sam.' Lucy said leaning over Raven. Alison continues to stare with heart eyes at Puppy and Lydia chuckles and then nods.

'Huh Puppy sounds about right.' Lydia says, then moves her head slightly to Alison and asks why but Lucy tones out after that.

'Why are they wearing those helmets?' Raven asked. Lucy is about to answer when the couch blows the whistle and Puppy starts clutching his helmet. He doesn't see the ball hurdling towards him. Whack! Right in the face.

'That's why.' Lucy says chuckling. Raven rolled her eyes but has an amused small smile as they watch him fall to the floor. He gets back up.

The next guy runs up. This'll be good. Holy shit! he caught it. The next person runs up. He caught that one too. He is good. He caught the next and the next. He is really good. Jackson is going to be pissed. Wait did Raven just sniff the air? Oh no Jackson marched up next. Puppy's going to be crushed. Jackson runs up to him. Oh it's like a car crash Lucy can't seem to look away. Oh fuck Puppy caught it.

Lydia stood up cheering so did Stilinski. Jackson looking over at her. Lucy can't seem to close her jaw. All she could do was shrug. Lucy looks over at the other girls. Alison is happy. Lydia is giving Jackson a challenging look - oh that's not good. Raven doesn't look pleased either. Lucy could swear she heard a growl from her. Doesn't matter now. Lucy needs to make sure Jackson doesn't start slaughtering puppies.

Back at Lucy's house.

'C'mon Jacks stop pacing' Lucy pleaded as Jackson paced across the room for like the five hundred time. She was sitting on the couch in front of him she was turned to watch him pace. Lucy could swear she could see steam coming out of his ears. He was clutching his face looking five seconds from punching something.

'Who does he think he is? There is no way he could have caught that ball but you know what he did?' he rant/asked not really asking.

'He caught the ball'

'He caught the ball' they said at the same time Lucy bored, Jackson pissed.

Lucy had enough. She got up from the couch grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. Jackson refused to look at her. 'Jackson look at me' Lucy demanded it took him a while but he looked at her 'Now, listen to me. He clearly got really lucky because there is no way humanly possible for him to have caught that ball.'

Lucy could see an idea come about in Jackson mind. 'No way Humanly possible. No way Humanly. Humanly. It's not possible because he didn't do humanly. He is on drugs.' Jackson said sounding too happy.

'Drugs?' Lucy asked not fully understand how Jackson can think the puppy is doing drugs.

'Steroids' Jackson explained to her like she a four year old. Lucy was about say she didn't think it was steroids but then she realised if did she would have to explain why. She couldn't explain that he is too much of a puppy to do steroids and that she had a feeling it wasn't steroids.

'Okay it could be steroids but right now it's not important because we are not going to let him ruin our first day after school hang out. We are going to sit down with pizza and watch some movies.' Lucy said in her best motivational speech voice.

'Okay. What movie?' Jackson asked sitting down clearly still thinking about puppy.

'Fight Club? Okay.' Lucy didn't wait for an answer just put in the movie when the doorbell rang Jackson got up to get the pizza. They sat down to watch the movie and eat pizza. 'So anyway what do you think of Raven?'

'I don't care for her. She's not important.' Jackson says

'Well I invited her to the party,' Lucy says slightly annoyed that Jackson insulted her new friend but not surprised. 'And intend to hang out with her more often.'

'Why?' asked Jackson actual confused by the possible of her wanting new friends.

'I think she is cool and it would be nice to have a friend that is actually a girl.' Lucy said.

'You're friends with Lydia.' Jackson stated even more confused.

'No I put up with her because you're fucking her. Not because I like her.' Lucy scoffed.

'Did you meet Alison? You know Lydia's new friend.' Jackson asked focusing on the movie as Lucy puts her feet on his lap.

'You mean the Disney princess. I give it a month before Lydia turns her into her zombies.' Lucy joked Jackson chuckled. 'You know she was making heart eyes at Puppy today and he was making them back. It was adorable.'

'I know I saw them when Lydia and I met Alison when you were at the Library' Jackson glares at her. 'He was gawking at her with Stilinski attached to the hip.' Jackson said sounding pissed just talking to him.

'Fucking hell Stilinski winked at Puppy when the teacher was talking about the dead body. How much of a dick do you have to be to do that?' Lucy started - Gods Stilinski annoyed her. 'Oh yeah even he seemed surprised by Puppy catching the ball.'

'Stilinski is a jackass.' Jackson said with his amused smirk and then said 'let's get back to the movie.'

The end of the first chapter.


	2. Puppy love

**Hey ****Maze Wolf Clan I want to say thank you for reviewing my story. Thank you for agreeing about Scott being a puppy. About Lucy and Jackson it's meant to be more of a brother and sister relationship not romantic and the first chapter was actually not the finished edited one. I uploaded the wrong one.**

Lucy woke up to her alarm bashing "mmm whatcha say". Lucy really needed change her alarm. After hitting snooze three times and Dad yelling at her that if she didn't get up he would personally drag her to school in her PJs, she grabbed her GOTs t-shirt, a plain black shirt, pattern fishnet tights and short black boots. She plaited the sides of her hair and then put them together in a ponytail. She put in superman earrings and put on a bit of mascara.

When Lucy finished changing, she then fixed her marauders map bed covers. She went downstairs for breakfast.

''morning Dad,' Lucy sitting down at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal across from Dad who was wearing his reading glass and trying to read the newspaper.

''morning,' Dad said not looking up 'So I started a new book.'

'Oh what's it about?' Lucy wasn't really interested.

'The history of glue – it's really good I can't seem to put it down.' Dad shifted the newspaper higher to hide his smirk.

'Dad, no, Just no.' Lucy hurried to finished her breakfast 'I'm going to school - please don't burn the house down. Laters.' Lucy grabbed her black leather jacket, helmet and her sleeping cat back-pack.

'I preferred it when you couldn't speak.' Dad muttered and sighed.

'I heard that.' Lucy called before going outside to her bike.

When Lucy got to school, she couldn't see Rachel's bike or Jackson's car. She must be early. So she just headed in to put her helmet in her locker.

Lucy gets to her locker and spots Alice a few rows down grinning at her locker. She puts her helmet away and walks over to Alice.

'Hey Alice, what's got you all smiley?' Lucy asked pointing out the huge smile on Alice's face.

'Alison… and I'm got a date to the party tonight.' Alison said still all smiley.

'You mean the party you were too "busy" to go to? This date wouldn't happen to be a human puppy, would he?' Lucy said with a smirk.

'I lied I'm sorry and who?' Alison said not looking at all sorry but trying to look confused.

'OMG, how could you possibly lie? Do you have a soul? The betrayal!' Lucy teased causing Alison to push her and they started in the direction of class 'You know who I'm talking about -the McCall guy- the one that's completely besotted with you.'

'Scott, he is not besotted with me and Besotted really?'

'Yes really besotted is a good word I have plenty of other words that I could use for example infatuated, charmed, captivated, doting, smitten, bewitched, bowled over, spellbound, swept off his feet either way he is all those things for you and don't argue with me when you know I'm right.' Lucy said in a knowing and smug voice before going into class.

Lunch

'Hey Rachel.' Lucy sliding in beside Rachel.

'Raven… and Hey Lucy.' Right Raven. 'Do you even try to get names right?'

'Nope, not really - more like I forget it and then guess the closest to it and hope for the best. Not important -c'mon you're having lunch with us. Danny can't wait to meet you.' Lucy linked her arms with Raven to go get lunch.

'He can't?'

'No he can but he is going to meet you now. So c'mon.' Lucy pulled Raven to a table after they grabbed their trays full of food. 'Still with the shorts and leather jacket - you just love being awkward don't you? Though I must say I do love the flowery converse, they are very cool.' Lucy sat down opposite Raven.

'What nerdy thing do you find "cool" now?' Lydia asked sounding bored putting her tray on the table. Lydia sat beside Raven.

'Raven's shoes and I wouldn't really call them nerdy.' Lucy said putting food into her mouth. Lydia looked at her shoes, nodded.

'For once I have to agree with Lucy's clothing taste. They are nice but I do prefer the leather jacket it's plain but stylish where did you get it?'

'I got it-'Raven got cut off by Abby coming over.

'What are we talking about?' Abby asked sitting down beside Lucy opposite Lydia.

'Raven's clothes.' Lucy and Lydia said at the same time.

'Lydia just asked me where I got my jacket.' Raven informed Alice.

'I don't know if I like the jacket too much but I love the top.' Abby said with a careful smile, like she was hoping not to insult someone.

'Why are we talking about clothes?' Jackson sat at the top of the table between Lucy and Raven and Danny trailed after and sat beside Lydia. 'We should be talking about Lacrosse. The players are getting picked today.'

'Hey guys.' Danny smiled at everyone.

'Hey Danny this is-'Lucy and Lydia said again at the same time but Lucy got there first by a second. Lydia glares at Lucy as Lucy gives her a superior look.

'This is Raven' -Lucy points at Raven who nods 'and this is Abby.' Lucy points at Abby.

'Alison.' Raven and Jackson said at the same time. Both give each other confused looks.

'Maybe you should have let me introduce them. At least I would have got their names correct.' Lydia said chuckling - now the one with the superior look. Bitch.

'Anyway you have a great bike Raven.' Alison said trying to break the tension but as Raven look prepared for a fight still it didn't really work. Danny and Jackson stopped looking so bored.

'Yeah it's a 2014 Ducati 1199 Panigale Dark Stealth.' Raven said sounding quite proud of her bike. As she should - it's a great bike.

'How did you manage to get a Ducati?' Jackson asked with a bit too much mocking and disbelief in his voice.

'Derek got it for me.' Raven said with a very even voice like she trying to hide something. Lucy looks at the rest to see if they caught it too.

'Who's Derek?' Lydia asked trying to not look interested. Fail.

'He is my legal guardian.' Raven said- still with the even voice. Legal guardian - where are her parents? Oh! Jackson and Lucy shared a look of understanding.

'Where are your parents?' Alison asked in a sweet voice. Clearly she didn't understand why Raven wouldn't have parents and have a legal guardian instead.

Lucy understood though. Lucy's own Mother left her as a child. Lucy couldn't even remember her. Not that Lucy wanted to remember her. Why would she want to remember a person who left her, who thought of her as a burden, who was weak? Sure Lucy and Dad don't always get on but he never thought of leaving because he is strong and didn't back down. She was pathetic, a coward and Lucy would never be like her.

'They're dead.' Raven said snapping Lucy back to reality.

'Oh.'

'Anyway let's move onto a less depressing conversation. Who is coming to watch practice today?' Lydia said moving on.

'Always the sympathetic, Lydia.' Lucy said sarcastically. Lydia made a face at Lucy 'I'm going today.'

'I'm going too.' Alison said 'You Raven?'

'No, I'm busy.' Raven answered.

'Who do you think will make the cut?' Jackson asked.

'Well you obviously - the team's amazing captain.' Lydia said sounding proud. Jackson kissed her.

'Ugh! Don't do that in front of me.' Lucy whined. Jackson and Lydia stopped kissing.

'I thought, given how close you two were, that you were dating.' Raven said pointing at Lucy and Jackson.

'That talk is worse than the kissing.' 'That is just gross.' Lucy and Jackson said at the same time.

'No Lucy and Jackson have been best friends since birth they are basically brother and sister.' Danny explained.

'And how did you two meet?' Alison asked.

'Our Dads have also been best friends from childhood too.' Lucy explained.

'We didn't have a chance of not being friends.' Jackson said.

They continued to talk for a while and slowly they all went to class.

Classes were boring.

'Hey, Jacks is everything okay?' Lucy said putting her hand on his shoulder. He looks like he was on a mission.

'Everything is fine Lucs, go wait for me at the pitch.' He said trying to shove Lucy's hand off his shoulder. Lucy looked to see where he was heading to and saw Puppy looking through his locker.

'Jackson please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do.' Jackson kept trying to shove Lucy away but she had an iron grip on his shoulder 'Nope I won't let you hurt a puppy.'

'You can't tell me what to do and I'm not about to hurt a puppy I just want to talk with him and could you stop calling him Puppy.' Jackson growled at Lucy.

'Nope. I've known you since we were children and I know you plan on doing more than just "talk" to Puppy over there. Tell me I'm wrong.' Lucy challenged him giving him her best you know I'm right look.

'I'm just going to ask him a question.' Jackson said trying to sound innocent but failing.

'A question what question is that exactly Jackson? Is he on drugs?' Lucy said sarcastically but seen the guilty look on his face 'Oh my gods Jackson you can't just go and ask him if he is on drugs.'

'I can do what I want. You're not my Mother.' Jackson scowled at her.

'Fine just go easy on him.' Lucy knew when she wasn't going to win. Jackson shoved by her to get to Puppy. This is not going to be pretty Lucy decided as she walked away to go to practice.

Lucy walks over to the steps to begrudgingly sit with Lydia. Soon Alison walked over. 'What's happened so far?' Alison asked.

'Nothing they're just about to start.' Lydia said staring at the field. Lucy couldn't shake the feeling that Jackson was up to something. As they watch the team go into a huddle.

They start off with a few basic passes - nothing major until Puppy got the ball. Whack. Jackson shamed right into him. Clearly their talk didn't help. Lucy and Lydia shared a look of understanding. Of freaking course Jackson would do this.

Puppy gets the ball, passes by three players and flips over another three. Holy shit- He is really good. 'When did Puppy become Bat-puppy?' Lucy said laughing but calmed down when she saw Alison and Lydia look at her oddly. Buzz kills.

Lucy could see Puppy and Coach talking. Everyone started cheering. Lucy leaned over to Lydia 'What's going on?' Lucy called.

'He made first line.' Lydia said sounding too happy.

After practice Lucy headed home. She was preparing her outfit for the night when "That don't impress me much" started blaring out of her phone. 'Yo Jackson.'

'Hey Lucy I'm picking you up in 15 minutes.' Lucy looked out the window to see it was getting dark.

'Okay. See you then.' Lucy hung up and quickly got changed, put on her make-up and did her hair into a plait.

'Bye Dad leaving for the party.' Lucy called when she heard Jackson honk the car horn.

'Bye Lucy, have a nice time.' Dad called back as she leaves the house.

Lucy climbed into Jackson's car. She chatted with Jackson but he didn't seem to be in the mood for talking. He was clearly still annoyed with Puppy making first line. When they got to the house they saw its half full of people. Lucy gripped her Chanel cassette clutch as she passed through a group of people to get a drink.

'Hey Lucy you look great.' Lucy looked to see Alexis and Puppy beside her. Puppy didn't look too comfortable to be talking to Lucy. Lucy looks down at her black blazer, red top, half black half black and red checker jeans and black high heels.

'Thanks I just threw this on but you look great.' Lucy compliment.

'Thanks great party isn't it?' Alexis commented.

'Yeah Lydia always throws the best parties.' Lucy says looks around 'I'm going to leave you two because I'm sure you two would rather be alone. Enjoy your night love birds.' Lucy smiles and walks away.

Lucy walks right into Stilinski. 'Watch-where you're going!' Stilinski yells.

'What the fuck are you even doing here Stilinski?' Lucy growled.

'Why do you care Lupin?' Stilinski growled back.

'Losers aren't invited.'

'Than what are you doing here, Lupin?'

'You what the more I talk to you the more of a spastic nerd I become.'

'Are you honestly saying I've got coodies?'

'Not in such an immature way but I forgot you only speak 5 year old.'

'You think just because you're pretty and popular you can just walk all over everyone but you know what Scott will soon be more popular than you or your dear Jackson.'

'If I were you I would keep your friend away from Jackson.'

'Why?'

'Someone is going to get hurt if this keeps up.' Lucy said using her most threatening voice 'and you better hope its Scott not Jackson.'

'Is that a threat?' Stilinski glare at her.

'A warning.' Lucy shoves by him.

'You know what Lupin I'm getting really –'Puppy running past them not looking so good 'I've got to go.' Stilinski followed after him.

Alexis comes running to Lucy and says 'Have you seen Scott? He just left me for no reason.' Sounding really upset. They started heading outside.

'Yeah he ran by. He didn't look good maybe he is sick Alexis.'

'Alison.' Raven came up behind her.

'Hey Raven.' Raven is wearing a blue leather jacket, black top, long black high heel boots. 'You look nice.'

'Thanks and I just saw him leaving.' Raven said.

'"Leaving!" He is my lift what am I going to do now?' Alison said sounding desperate.

'I can get Jackson's Keys and bring you home.' Lucy offered.

'No I don't want to trouble you.'

'Alison I'm a friend of Scott.' A hot guy wearing all black with black hair and looking a bit too pale comes up behind them.

'Derek what are you doing?' Raven asked. So Derek this was the Derek. He is Raven's guardian.

'I'm giving Alison here a lift home if she wants?' Derek gives Alison a very charming smile which Alison returned.

'Okay.' Alison replied.

'You know what I'm getting tried I'm could use a lift home too Derek.' Raven said more like warning him.

'Of course I'll bring you home.' Derek replied.

'I'll see you at school Lucy.' Raven waved and walked away with Alison and Derek.

'Hey wait could I get a lift with you guys?' Lucy asked.

'Why?' Raven asked.

'I'm getting tired and it'll be an hour at the least before I can drag Jackson off of Lydia.'

'Yeah I can give you a lift.' Derek said giving a charming smile.

'Thanks, I'll text Jackson in the car.' They walk over to Derek's car. 'Oh my Gods this is your car it's so beautiful. This car is the greatest thing since Betty White.'

'Betty White?' Raven asked, Derek looked confused and Alison was chuckling.

'She's older than sliced bread.' Lucy informed before getting into the backseat of the car. Alison sat in the back with Lucy. Raven in the front with Derek. After a while of driving Lucy turns to Derek and asks 'So Derek I didn't catch your last name.'

'Hale.' Why does that sound familiar?

'Are you two related?' Lucy asked.

'Yes.'

'Talkative.' Raven snorted at Lucy comment.

'So is it a family thing to only answer questions with one word answers?' Silence was the only response Lucy got. She turned to Alison who shrugged.

'Did Puppy call you to come and collect Alison?' Lucy asks.

'Puppy?' Derek asks.

'She means Scott.' Alison says speaking for the first time in the car. Lucy now noticed that she had taken her jacket.

'How long have lived in Beacon Hills?' Alison asks Lucy.

'Since birth.'

'Your Father wouldn't be Ted Lupin?' Derek asks.

'Yeah how did you know that?'

'We used to live here.' Raven answered.

'I didn't know Ted Lupin was married.' Derek said.

'He isn't.' Lucy quickly asked 'You never answer my question.'

'What question?' Derek and Raven share a look.

'How do you know-'

'Is this your house?' Raven interrupted Lucy looked outside her house.

'How do you know where I live?'

'I told you I knew Ted.' Derek said.

'Right'

'I'll see you tomorrow Lucy.' Raven said.

'Bye Lucy.' Alison said as Lucy climbed out.

End of chapter two.


	3. Don't poke the bear

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. I'm really sorry I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Lucy always wears a skull necklace.**

Lucy woke up to the sound of "Starstuck" coming from her phone. She glanced at her alarm clock it was 12 o'clock. She grabbed her phone and answered 'Sup, Danny.'

'Hey Lucy, me and Jackson are practicing Lacrosse. Do you want to come?'Danny asked.

'Yeah sure, are you with Jackson?'

'Yep do you want us there?'

'Yeah is there a reason why Jackson didn't call me himself?'

'It's Jackson.' Danny answered in a duh voice. 'We'll be there in 20.'

'Of course, Laters.' Lucy said climbing out of bed to go get changed she changed into her Wonder Woman t-shirt, Marvel skirt, floral tights, long black and red fingerless gloves and purple and black hoodie. Lucy put on her make-up, put in her storm trooper earring, fixed her skull necklace and did her hair into a braided ponytail.

'Yo Dad, where are my boots?'

'They're beside the couch where you left them.' Dad answered back.

'Thanks I'm going to hang out with Jackson and Danny. We're practicing Lacrosse, well they are I'm going to take pictures of them.' Lucy said while putting her camera and "A game of Thrones" into her Tardis backpack.

'Well be careful while Lacrossing the road.' Dad said sounding quite pleased with himself. Lucy was putting her boots on but looked up to look disapproving at her Dad.

'No. That was just terrible.' Lucy grabbed her leather jacket off the coat rack. 'I'm heading out now.'

'What now? Without breakfast! The most important meal of the day.' Dad said.

'Are you going to make any more stupid puns?' Lucy asked.

'I won't.' Dad said while holding up his hands.

'Fine, I am hungry.' Lucy said heading into the kitchen.

'Hi Hungry I'm Dad.'

'Nope.' Lucy walking straight out the door she could hear Dad laughing in the distance. Lucy hopped onto her bike and drove to the school pitch. When she got there she spotted Jackson's car.

'Hey, My boys.' Lucy called walking over to where they talking in the middle of the pitch. They turned to wave at her.

'Hey Lucy.' Danny greeted her with a smile.

'Hey Luc, You love all this nerd stuff so agree with me. Iron man would totally win in a fight against Captain America.' Jackson said as soon she was beside him.

'Of course how is this even a question? I mean its Iron man who in their right minds thinks Captain America would beat Iron man?' Lucy said straight away.

'Thank you.' Jackson said smirking at a defeated looking Danny.

'But its Captain America.' Danny whined.

'Yeah Iron man is still better.' Jackson said back.

'Wait Do you mean Captain America or Chris Evan as Captain America?' Lucy asked looking at Danny.

'What's the difference?' Jackson asked sounding like Lucy's a child.

'Well if he is talking about Captain America than he talking about Justice, Honour, America Pride, Freedom and all that or he is talking about Chris Evan's ass and his ass could solve world peace.' Lucy explained to Jackson.

'It really could.' Danny agreed.

'His ass has nothing to do with this argument.' Jackson yelled sounding outraged.

'Oh you sweet summer child.' Jackson rolled his eyes at the insult. 'His ass is very important to this argue because his ass is the one getting kicked.' Lucy raised her hand up for a high which he promptly returned. Then they turned and gave Danny superior looks.

'You guys suck c'mon let's play some lacrosse.' Danny huffed out causing Jackson and Lucy to laugh.

Danny walked over to the goals and Jackson took some shots at Danny. Till they noticed Lucy took out her camera. 'What are you doing Luc?' Jackson asked.

'Capturing the moment I've decide that I'm going take a load of pictures this year and make a scrap book to remember.'

'That's a nice idea.' Danny smiled and said.

'Why?' Jackson asked.

'I'm bored.' Lucy responded.

'Okay.' Jackson nodded. They went to practice lacrosse and Lucy took some pictures.

Two hours later.

'You guys done yet?' Lucy whined now really bored.

'Yes we are.' Jackson said while Danny grabbed the lacrosse sticks.

'Great.' Lucy packed up her stuff.

'Hey Danny take a picture of us.' Jackson said while handing her camera over before she can say a word.

'But-'Lucy tried to protest but Danny was already holding up her camera ready to take a picture. Jackson was fixing his hair. 'Fine.'

Lucy stood beside Jackson slightly facing him, his arm around her waist. Jackson did his smirk that he has perfected over the years, Lucy did her best to match his smirk but hers turned out more of a smile than a smirk.

After the picture was taken Danny handed Lucy her camera back. 'Okay I've got to go now.' Danny said.

'Yeah so do I.' Lucy said walking away. 'Bye boys.'

'Bye Luc.' Jackson called.

'Bye Lucy.' Danny called.

Monday

Lucy alarm started playing "mmm whatcha say". Lucy glared at the clock. Lucy climbed out of bed while muttering 'Stupid alarm, telling me what time it is I'll show you what time. You wouldn't like that now would you?'

'Lucy, Get out of bed I'm going to work.' Dad called.

'Okay Dad I'm up.' Lucy called back. Lucy got dressed into a Marvel t-shirt, Banshee Lace Tattered Maxi Skirt, Black Skull leggings, Short, Black, heeled Boots, star bracelet, and dove earrings. She did her makeup, moved her skull necklace around to the front and she put a black flower crown.

Lucy headed downstairs quickly had breakfast before grabbing her "you can't sit with us" backpack and black leather jacket. Lucy went outside, got on her bike and headed to school.

Lucy pulled up to school at the same time Raven did. 'Hey Raven.' Lucy said once she had taken off her helmet.

'Hey Lucy,' Raven said once she took off her helmet and then looked at Lucy oddly. 'Do you own a bag store?'

'No why?' Lucy looked confusedly at Raven as she climbed off her bike.

'You own a lot of different bags.' Raven commented as she also climbed off her bike.

'I like bags.' Lucy stated as Raven nodded. 'Like the way you like shorts.'

'I guess there the same.' They started heading in.

'So Knock Knock.' Lucy started.

'Who's there?' Raven asked sounding bored.

'You know.' Lucy started getting excited.

'You know who?' Lucy started laughing till she spotted Raven's confused expression.

'Get it you know who, he who must not be named, the dark lord. Harry Potter.' Lucy explained desperately.

'Oh you mean the one without a nose.' Raven said.

'Yes the one without a nose.' Lucy agreed with a pained experience. They got to their lockers Raven's locker turns out not to be far from Lucy's. 'Are you going to the game?'

'No can't make it.' Raven said as she put her helmet into her locker at the same time Lucy did.

'Oh, why not?'Lucy asked.

'I don't want to.' Raven said and shrugged. It caused Lucy to laugh.

'That's an excellent reason.' Lucy said with a bit of laughter still in her voice. 'I've got to go to class.'

Lucy entered class taking her spot beside Bitch and Amy. Amy still hadn't arrived when Puppy entered with Stilinski. He stared longingly at her chair.

'You know if you're planning on ditching this class I would sit closer to the door.' Lucy said in her best total bitch voice with an innocent smirk and a shrug. Puppy snapped his head up when he heard her voice and then looked guiltily back down. He kind of looks like a kick puppy. Ha, I'm funny.

Amy came in once Puppy sat down looked between Lucy and her sit with a pleading look on her face. Lucy huffed and moved over to sit in Amy's seat. Amy sat in Lucy's seat and gave Lucy the most grateful smile. Lucy looked at Stilinski who sneered at her then Lucy looked up at the roof. If the Gods are merciful create a hole where Stilinski is sitting and make him fall through it.

The bell rang and class began. Classes were boring.

Lucy walked to her locker when she spotted Stilinski walking to his locker alone so she caught up with him. 'Hey Stilinski, What happened at the party?'

'Well Lupin, there was music, people dancing and talking, drinks you know what parties are like better than I do.' Stilinski said sarcastically.

'Ha, Ha very funny. No I mean with your friend and my friend.' Lucy said sneering back. 'Because your friend maybe a puppy but he has no right to hurt a Disney Princess so if he hurts her again. He'll have to deal with me,' Stilinski scoffs 'and Lydia.' Stilinski looks a little terrified. Good.

Lucy smirked and walked to her locker before going to the next class.

Lunch

Lucy after getting her tray she looked at her options for somewhere to sit. Well there is Puppy and Stilinski were talking, a group of girls Lucy knows zero to none of their names, Amy on her own Lydia must still be at her locker also there is Ben, Bill, Blake, Victor or something. Lucy headed over to Amy.

'Hey Amy, What's up?' Lucy said sitting down beside a gloom Amy.

'I'm Alison and nothing up.' Alison, huh could've swear it was Amy. Alison gave a weak smile.

'Why the long face?' Lucy tried again Alison was about to deny. 'If you deny it I'm going to start to guess.'

'It's nothing really.' Alison stated not at all convincing.

'Your cat died, a pigeon stole your food, you had a bad conquest, it's your birthday and no one remembered, your favourite character died, you're pregnant and –'Lucy's guessing was cut off.

'Okay enough I'll tell you just stop.' Alison gave in. 'It's Scott I don't know what I'm going to do I really like him but he ditched me at a party and a pigeon really?'

'Yes a Pigeon it could happen and I don't know what to say to that but if I were you I'd want to why he left.' Lucy said causing Alison to nod. Lydia sat down in front of Alison.

'What are we talking about?' Lydia asked.

'Whether or not, we should neuter Puppy if he hurts Alison.' Lucy answered before Alison with an evil smirk on her face.

'Neutering I like your thinking but are we sure that it's enough.' Lydia said as if she were comparing colours for a room.

'No one is-'Alison got cut off by Lucy.

'Well what did you have in mind?' Lucy asked.

'What's going on?' Raven asked sitting across from Lucy. Jackson and Danny sat down at the table Jackson beside Lydia, putting his arm around Lydia. Danny went beside Alison.

'We discussing what will happen to Scott's Genitals if he hurts our little Alison again, isn't that right Lucy?' Lydia gave Lucy a very pointing smirk which Lucy returned.

'Oh Yes it's not looking very good on his part, but if he messes up this he is not going to need his parts anymore.' Lucy and Lydia smirks move to look at Raven.

'I prefer it when you two are fighting.' Jackson muttered causing Lydia to elbow him.

'You two are a lethal combination. This would explain why Scott looks like he is about to pee his pants.' Danny said pointing at him across the room.

'How could he have heard-'Lucy was cut off by Jackson. Lucy looked at everyone they were all looking at Puppy except Raven who was looking nervously at Lucy.

'OMG he really does.' Jackson mocked. Lucy looked over at Raven again to see her looking relieved.

'Okay that's it Lucy, Lydia no shaping Scott.' Alison ordered them.

'Why not?' Lucy whined Alison rolled her eyes at Lucy.

Classes happened.

The bell that signalled the end of school rang and Lucy start to head to the pitch. She spotted Jackson already out beside the steps. 'Hey Jackson, You're not planning on doing anything stupid?' Lucy asked.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Jackson said.

'So you're not planning on hurting our favourite puppy?' Lucy asked with a hint of sarcasm.

'Lacrosse is a dangerous sport people get hurt all the time.' Jackson smirked. He's planning something.

'"A dangerous sport!" Are you being-' Lucy was cut off.

'Jackson, grab a long stick.' Couch yelled to which Jackson nodded and grabbed a long stick and headed to the pitch.

'Jackson! Get back here! If you do anything stupid I'll show you a dangerous sport!' Lucy yelled at Jackson causing a few players, people on the steps and the Couch to look at Lucy oddly. 'What are you looking at?' Lucy snapped at them causing them to look away. Lucy walked over and sat on the steps. She took her bag off her back and stared at the pitch intently.

Jackson defended the goals, Danny was in the goals. Lucy watched as the rest of the team lined up ready to try and get pass Jackson to shot. Emphasis on try. Lucy watched as Jackson tackled player after players. Next up is Puppy, she thought. This will be interesting.

Puppy jogged out there. Jogging really Puppy you can do better than that. Jackson rammed into him a lot harder than he did any of the other players. Lucy heard some of what the Coach said to. There was something about a dead Grandmother and running.

'McCall's going to do it again! McCall's going to do it again!' Couch chanted like a child. As Puppy ran over to where Stilinski was. He charged into Jackson. Jackson hit the ground hard. Jackson started grabbing his shoulder. Jackson is hurt. Lucy ran to Jackson as fast as she could, shoving a few people to get to Jackson.

Lucy got to the ground beside Jackson his shoulder didn't look in place. 'Hey, Jackson you're going to be okay, Okay? I'm going to move your uninjured arm over my shoulder so I need you to let go of it okay?' Jackson nodded but didn't let go. 'Okay I'll hold your injured arm for you but I need your help to lift you up.' Lucy finally got him to let go of his shoulder and put his arm around her. Lucy carefully grabbed his injured arm to keep it up. Lucy was about to put her other arm around his waist to pull him up before she was stopped.

'Wait what? Where are you taking him?' Couch demanded.

'The E.R.' Lucy answered. She went to pull him up again before she was stopped again.

'No he can walk it off I need him to practice for the game.' Couch said Lucy felt unbelievable rage.

'He cannot just walk it off. I'm taking him to hospital that's final.' Lucy said firmly.

'Now listen here-' Couch started.

'No you listen. I'm taking him to the hospital final his shoulder might be fractured. If you try and stop me one more time I will cut off your dick and shove it so far up your ass you'll be able to taste it. Understood?' Couch nodded. 'Good.' Lucy gave a bitchy smile at Couch before pulling Jackson up. 'C'mon Jackson.'

Lucy walked Jackson away from the crowd. 'Where are your Keys?' Lucy asked.

'My Keys!' Jackson sounded outraged.

'You want me to take you to the hospital on my bike which you hate while you only have one arm?' Lucy asked in disbelief. Jackson grumbled something under his breath Lucy didn't care enough to listen to it.

'They are in my jacket in the car.' Lucy walked Jackson into the car park. Lucy opened the passenger's side. 'Wait what are you doing I'm driving.' Jackson sounded offended.

'You can't drive with that arm unless your goal is to drive it into a ditch.' Lucy mocked before lightly pushing Jackson into the car. He huffed but let her lead him into the passenger's sit. Lucy shut the passenger's door before running around to the driver's side. Lucy reached to the back sit to grab Jackson's jacket and bring it to her in the driver's sit.

Lucy drove as fast and safely as she could. Even with Jackson telling her every five minutes to slow down. Lucy got to the hospital without anything major happening. Once there Jackson was immediately taken off. Once Jackson was taken away and Lucy was in the waiting room. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sat down.

Lucy reached into her pockets for phone before realising that her phone was in her bag that she left at the school. Lucy leaned forward and put her head into her hands.

'Look I know I'm the last person you want to see right now. But you left your bag at school.' Lucy shot up and saw Stilinski holding her bag. Lucy jumped up with a smile on her face and took her bag from Stilinski. She checked her bag to make sure everything still there her school books, phone, wallet and her pepper spray.

'Thank you, you didn't have to.' Lucy said not looking at Stilinski.

'Well when I see someone knock Greenburg to the ground like they are swapping a fly and they threaten to cut off the Couch dick and shove it up their ass I want to be on their good side.' Lucy turns to at Stilinski who has a careful smile.

'I really knocked over Greenburg?'

'Among other people.' Lucy gave a small laugh. 'How is he?'

'I don't know they're looking at him now.' Lucy sat back down as said it. She couldn't seem to get her hands to stop shaking. Stilinski sat beside her and put a hand on her arm.

'Hey, Jackson is going to fine.' Stilinski comforted her Lucy look at him. 'Scott didn't mean to hit him so hard.' Lucy yanked her arm away from him.

'Get out!' Lucy hissed. Stilinski looked confused.

'What?'

'Get out of here. You're a weasel and I want you to leave.' Lucy demanded. She stood up and pointed at the exit.

'Are you here for Jackson Whittemore?'

'Yes that's me.' Lucy walked over to the doctor. He nodded.

'It looks like he has got a separated shoulder. It'll be fine in a couple of weeks but for the moment he needs to rest it. He getting an x-ray right now and be out in a couple of hours will you be okay to take him home?'

'Yes I'll be taking him home.' The Doctor walked away Lucy turns around to see Stilinski standing there. 'I told you to leave.'

'Yeah but.'

'Get out.' Grabbed a magazine off the table and lobbed it at his head. He ducked and went to say something but Lucy shoved him the direction of the exit before he could. Once he was gone Lucy sat down and leaned against the back of the chair.

"Hard out here" started blaring from her phone Lucy took it out. 'What is this about Jackson being injured? Why wasn't I informed? Do you know how embarrassing it is to find out about your Boyfriend getting hurt from Greenburg?'

'Look Lydia, stop yelling. Okay I would have called you but I left my bag at school. Stilinski came by to drop my bag off and get this damage control.'

'What?' Lydia came down, now sounds confused.

'I know, his rabid friend separates Jackson's shoulder. And he tries to tell me it wasn't McCall's fault.'

'Asshole!' Lydia sounds just as livid as Lucy feels.

'Jackson is going to be fine in a week or two.' Lucy got back on target.

'Do you know if he'll be able to play at the game?' Lydia asks. Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course Lydia only cares where or not Jackson can play.

'I've been told that he needs to rest it but if I know Jackson that won't stop him.' Lydia gave a noise of agreement. 'You should know if he does play at the game he won't be as good as normal.'

'So what you're saying is that if I want my Boyfriend to stay Captain of the winning Lacrosse team I'm going to have to make sure the rest of the team is playing best they can.' Lydia said in a plotting voice.

'No I was going to say don't be too hard on him for not being at his peak. It is not really up to you if the team is playing at the best. It's up to the couch.' Lucy said.

'Oh you're so naive if you really believe that. Tell Jackson I call him later.' Lydia hung up. Lucy looked at the phone confused.

Lucy called Jackson's Parents next but got no reply. Of course they must be at work. She left a message with both of them explaining what happened and that she bring him back from he finishes up.

An hour later

Jackson comes out wearing a sling and still in the clothes he wears to Lacrosse holding the protective gear and jersey in his other hand. Lucy got up at the sight of him went up and took the things from his hand and gave him a small hug as not to hurt him.

'How are you feeling?' Lucy asked as she went to grab her bag before heading out with Jackson.

Jackson gave a stiff 'Fine.' They got into the car, Lucy in the driver's seat and Jackson in the passenger's seat.

'You're not planning on playing at the game are you?' Lucy asked but already knew the answer. Lucy started to drive away from the hospital.

'Yes I am.' Jackson said in a "don't even try to argue with me" voice.

'What are you doing?' Lucy kept glancing at Jackson who was taking of the sling.

'I'm taking off the sling.' Jackson said a duh voice.

'I can see that I'm mean why are taking the sling off?'

'I don't need it.' Jackson said.

'It's meant to help.' Lucy said.

'How?' Jackson asked challenging.

'I don't know I'm not a doctor.' Lucy exclaimed.

'Exactly, than stop complaining.' Jackson said.

'I called your parents and Lydia called.'

'And?' Jackson said impatiently.

'I got both your parent's answering machine and Lydia going to call you.' Jackson nodded. 'I'll take your car home with me and drive it over in the morning?'

'No.' Lucy rolled her eyes at his answer.

'Fine I'll wait till your parents come home and ask them to take me home.'

'Okay.' Lucy pulled up to Jackson house.


	4. Don't go Bacon my heart

**Just to be clear I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did I would add like ten times more werewolf puns and probably make all my ships canon but I don't.**

Lucy looked at her phone - still nothing from Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Abby or Raven.

Lucy tried to call all of them but received no reply. She left her bike at school and now had no way of getting to school.

Lucy looked in the mirror to make sure she looked all right. She was wearing black and white marvel legging under Van Gogh's "The Starry Night" designed skirt. Her boots were coloured and Marvel designed. Her t-shirt read "I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good" and her skull necklace dangled over the top of it. Her black leather jacket went over it all, She was also wearing a time turner bracelet and owl earrings. Her blond hair had a black flower head band.

Her phone started blaring "Starstuck". 'Yo Danny- anyway I can get a lift to school?' Lucy asked.

'Straight to the point as always, Lucy.' Lucy could hear the eye roll.

'Can you?' Lucy asked. She needed an answer or she would have to ask her Dad for a lift.

'Yes I can I'll be over in a few minutes.' Danny responded.

'Thanks Danny.' Lucy said before hanging up and heading down stairs.

'Hey Lucy I noticed your Bike is not in the drive way - did you leave it at school?' Dad said from the kitchen table.

'Yep.' Lucy responded while grabbing breakfast.

'Do you need a lift to school?' Dad asked.

'Nope, Danny bringing me.' Lucy said sitting at the table in front of Dad 'How did you know my bike was at the school?'

'Wheel I know my daughter.' Dad said lifting up a cup to hide his smile.

'That was horrible.' Lucy gave her Dad a deadpan look.

'Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad.' Dad said.

'It really was that-' Lucy was interrupted by a beeping from outside. 'That's Danny.'

Lucy got up and grabbed her leather studded bag and headed to Danny's car outside.

Lucy and Danny got to school right before the bell so Lucy ran to class. Thank Gods I didn't wear high heels she thought.

'Hey Lucy, we are all going out after the game so no geeky clothing.' Lydia said the minute she saw Lucy.

'Who is all?' Lucy asked moving to stand beside Lydia before going inside. 'How is Jackson?'

'You, Me, Jackson, Alison, Scott &amp; his annoying friend.' Lydia listed. 'And you know what Jackson is like plotting his revenge.'

'Right, well I'm not hanging out with Stilinski and his beast of a friend.' Lucy said with so as much venom as she could muster.

'I don't want to hang out with them either but Alison is naïve. We could lose her to them so we need to make sure she knows that we are her supportive friends. We can use her to get to Scott for brutally injuring my boyfriend.' Lydia said in a voice that can only be described as pure evil. Lucy took a step back from Lydia.

'Has anyone ever told you that you're bit scary? - brillant but scary.' Lucy said.

'Do you believe that or are you just making a Harry Potter quote.' Lydia said in annoyed voice.

'How did you know it was a Harry Potter quote?' Lucy with a mischievous voice as she watched Lydia face go from alarm to bored in a split second.

'I don't know - you must have told me it at some point.' Lydia dismissed. Lucy nodded.

'You remember my Harry Potter quotes. If I didn't know better I would say you like me.' Lucy said with a smirk.

'I don't but my subconscious brain must have picked it up without me knowing or wanting to.' Lydia defended.

'"Subconscious" that's a big word are you - feeling okay after it.' Lucy mocked causing Lydia to glare.

'Lydia, Lydia, You'll never guess what I just heard.' A girl called to Lydia as she ran down the hall.

'Oh look its Lydia's clone number 35.' Lucy said sarcastically Lydia turned to her friend not before glaring at Lucy.

'Scott isn't playing at the game tomorrow.' Lydia clone 35 said.

'He has to play. Jackson won't be at his best because of him and they'll start off the season losing, I'll be the girlfriend of the losing lacrosse captain. I can't let that happen.' Lydia said sounding distressed. Of course that's the only thing she cares about.

'Oh my Gods not only are they your clones but they are also your little birds.' Lucy said to Lydia not looking at clone.

'Little birds?' Lydia asked.

'Game of thrones they're people who spy on other people for Varys. In this Varys would be Lydia.' Lucy informed.

'Why is it talking?' Clone said to Lydia.

'I'll bet you're the hoe that gets killed by Joffrey.' Lucy said with a sweet smile.

'I am not a hoe you little freak.' Clone yelled.

'"Freak" -well that's new.' Lucy mocked, Lydia rolled her eyes and Clone look five seconds away from tackling Lucy. Then, lucky for the clone, they were called inside.

Lucy took a seat beside Lydia. She leaned over and said to Lydia while they watched tweedle dee and tweedle dum came into the room. 'You know what you were saying earlier about your insurance with a certain person. Maybe you should use it to earlier than expected.'

Lydia turned to give Lucy an evil smirk. 'Ms. Martin, Mr. McCall would you two do the problems on the board.' The teacher called.

Lucy watched as McCall and Lydia got up to do the sum on the board. She watched as Lydia and McCall talked. Lydia was doing the sum like it was as simple as using a calculator. McCall was completely wrong.

Lydia finished her problem and strutted away with a huge smile and the teacher turned to McCall who was still at the board and said 'Mr. McCall, You're not even close to solving your problem.'

Lucy walked to her locker to after class. Raven was already waiting for Lucy and as always was wearing shorts, sandals and a leather jacket but today it was all in black. Lucy had never noticed the necklace that Raven was wearing. Raven was leaning against the locker beside Lucy's.

'What's up?' Lucy asked.

'Did you really yell at the coach?' Raven asked.

'Yes.' Lucy answered.

'Why?'

'Jackson got hurt and the so called Coach told him to walk it off.' Lucy said trying to tame the anger in her from the memory.

'So you told him that "you would cut off his dick and shove it so far up his ass he'll be able to taste it"?' Raven asked.

'No.' Lucy scoffed and Raven gave her a "don't fuck with me" look 'Yeah, but he deserved it. How did you know I said that?'

Raven looked alarmed when Lucy asked and said 'I heard someone say you said it.'

Lucy looked confused for a moment. Wait, that doesn't make sense. 'If people are talking about it then why didn't Lydia ask me about it?' Raven looks very nervous.

'Lupin! Come over right now I need to talk to you.' The Coach yelled from down the hall.

Lucy gave Raven a suspicious look before walking over to the Coach. 'Yes Coach.' Lucy said.

'You've got detention.' He said with a sadistic smirk.

'No I don't.' Lucy dismissed.

'Yeah you do for going against me and threatening me.' Coach said, getting angry.

'I know why I should but won't you be giving me detention for saving your ass from a lawsuit. Now I know I was incredible disrespectful but I am stopping Jackson's parents from suing you.'

'Jackson's Parents are mm... they're going to mm...' The Coach stuttered.

'I'm sorry if I sound a little practised but I figured this was going to happen. So what do you say - do I have detention?' Lucy said with a sickly sweet smile.

'No, I think you're fine and you learned your lesson.' The Coach said.

'Yes I did. Can I go back to my locker?' Lucy asked and the Coach nodded \

When she got back to her locker Raven had already gone. Lucy looked to her left to see Ian putting books into his locker. 'Hey, Ian.'

'I'm Isaac.' Ian said.

'Are you sure?' Lucy said not convinced.

'Yes I'm sure what my name is.' Isaac said sounding a little amused.

'So your name is not Ian?' Lucy asked confused.

'Nope.'

'So it is Ian.'

'No its-'Ian was cut off.

'Look Isaac she not going to get it right so don't even try.' An annoying voice that Lucy recognised immediately came from behind. Stilinski walked up and stood right beside her.

'What do you want Stilinski?' Lucy asked but didn't look at him.

'I want to talk to you.' Stilinski said.

'Well I don't want to hear it.' Lucy said shoving by him and walked in the direction up the hall.

'I think you'll want to hear this.' Stilinski said as they came to a crossroads Lucy needed to go right to go to class. But she spotted Alison and McCall talking and didn't want to go talk to McCall. While she was thinking what to do Stilinski stood in front of her. Lucy glared but made a signal to talk.

'Look I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday, I'm sorry for Scott –' Lucy glared harder at him '- hurting Jackson.' Stilinski said.

'What do you want?' Lucy asked suspiciously.

'To say sorry.' Stilinski said confused.

'No that's not what you want. You've never said sorry especially not to me. So what do you want?' Lucy said crossing her arms. Stilinski huffed and scoffed for a few minutes before realising Lucy not going to break.

'How well do you know Raven?' Stilinski asked. Lucy looked confused but didn't uncross her arms.

'Why do you care?' Lucy asked.

'I'm curious.' Stilinski said.

'Well if you're curious why don't you ask her?' Lucy said seeing Alison walk off she walked down the hall but was stopped by Stilinski.

'Okay let us try something else. Did you see a big, black hair pale guy with Raven?' Stilinski asked.

'Does he kinda look like a supermodel?' Stilinski nods 'Jet black hair, really tall and muscler, broody, mysterious, great cheek bones and kinda looks like a playboy?' Stilinski nods again

'No, never seen him before.' Lucy gave him a bitch smile and speed up.

'Oh come on you have to help.' Stilinski demanded.

'No I really don't actually.' Lucy said.

'Please Raven might be in trouble.' Stilinski said.

'Why would Raven be in trouble?' Lucy asked.

'Just trust me she might be.' Stilinski begged.

'Fine, they barely know each other. He gave us a lift home okay. You know when you're friend ditched Alison.' Lucy lied. She would never trust Stilinski.

'He is sorry about that. So they know each other?' Stilinski asked.

'Not really.' Lucy lied again

'But they do know each other?' Stilinski asked, making sure he got her right.

'Yeah I guess. They know each other.' Lucy left out that he is her guardian

'That's it?' Lucy nodded at Stilinski question 'Thank.' Stilinski said before running over to McCall who was watching them with an odd expression.

'You're not welcome!' Lucy called at him before walking to class.

At lunchtime Lucy walked to the cafeteria. She got her food and spotted Alison, Jackson and Lydia.

'How your arm' Lucy asked Jackson

'Its fine' Jackson replied sharply

'So Lucy, I saw you talking to Stiles today and I was-' Alison started but was cut off by Jackson.

'What were you doing talking to Stilinski?' Jackson demanded.

'Trust me it was not by choice.' Lucy answered irritated at being reminded of their conversation.

'He is that annoying one that hangs out with McCall right?' Lydia asked bored.

'Yes but change annoying to asshole and you've got Stilinski.' Lucy said sarcasticly which caused Lydia and Jackson to chuckle.

'You two would make a cute couple.' Alison said which caused everyone at the table to burst into laughter.

Jackson was the first to calm down. 'Lucy is not interesting in a joke like him.' Jackson mocked.

'Lucy can talk for herself but Lucy agrees with Jackson but wants to add that she would rather spend ten hours getting a tattoo on my back and then find out it's the wrong one than date Stilinski.' Lucy said with an amused voice.

'So anyway how are you and Scott?' Lydia asked innocently. Lucy shakes her head.

'He started yelling at me because of my jacket and it was really weird.' Alison said.

'Huh that is weird.' Lucy agreed.

'Yeah it is.' Alison agreed.

'So that's interesting and everything but let's talk about something actually interesting like lacrosse.' Jackson said and for the next ten minutes they all had to sit there and listen to him ranting about how they'll beat the team they are playing against even with Jackson's injury.

XxXxXxXxXx

The last bell rang and Lucy got from her chair and shoved her books into her bag. 'Hey, Luc are you going to the hospital today with me?' Jackson asked coming up behind her causing her to jump and accidently elbowing Jackson in the stomach.

'Oops I'm sorry you gave me a fright.' Lucy said chuckling when she realised it was Jackson who she hit.

'You know I think it's bad manners to abuse people who are injured.' Jackson said amused.

'You deserved it for sneaking up behind me.' Lucy said gave Jackson a light shove out of the way and headed for the door.

'You know if you were strong enough to actually injure a fly I would start to be worried about you constantly hitting me.' Jackson smirked.

'It's not about strength it's about skill.' Lucy reminded him.

'Which you also lack.' Jackson joked.

'You know what you lack, a soul.' Lucy joked back as they made their way through the hall.

'I know it's a blessing and a curse.' Jackson said.

'You're in an awfully good mood.' Lucy commended.

'Well why wouldn't I be? I have an amazing girlfriend, two wonderful best friends' Jackson put an uninjured arm around Lucy's shoulder when he mentioned friends 'and I am going to win the next lacrosse game.'

'Huh so I take it you heard Scott's not playing.' Lucy said.

'Too right he shouldn't after what he did to my arm.' Jackson said as they got to Lucy's locker.

'I'll go to the hospital but I'm going on my bike.' Lucy said pulling out her helmet which she had left the last time.

'Okay I better go. I'm bringing Lydia. She doesn't like to be kept waiting.' Jackson said and swaggered off.

'I hope you mean she's driving, Jackson!' Lucy yelled at him but only got a wave from him.

Lucy slammed her locker shut and huffed out of the school and walked to her bike.

Lucy headed to the hospital and walked into the waiting to find Lydia already there. 'Hey Lydia.' Lucy said but got nothing in return.

Lucy moved to sit beside her and pulled out "A Game of Thrones" and started reading,figuring Jackson was in getting his arm checked.

After about ten minutes 'Omg Lucy.' Lydia said having an arm on her chest and looking a shocked. 'Give a girl some warning.'

'I said hi to you.' Lucy said 'and you nodded.

'Oh I was on the phone.' Lydia said moving her hair to show Lucy the ear piece.

'Oh okay you can go back to talking I'll go back to reading.' Lucy said wanting to go back to reading.

'Would you go get me a bar?' Lydia asked holding a dollar up.

'No, go get one yourself.' Lucy answered Lydia rolled her eyes and held up a 5 dollar bill.

'You can get something for yourself too.' Lydia said and Lucy could feel her stomach grumble and she knew she forgot her money.

'Fine what do you want?' Lucy said taking the money off her.

'I don't know - the one with the less carbs in it. Some of us care about looking good.' Lydia said making a spike at Lucy. 'I expect change.' Lucy walked away choosing to ignore her comments.

Lucy walked out into the hall where the vending machine was and looked through the options there. She didn't know what Lydia would like. Lucy noticed that there was Starburst and she remembered Jackson saying how he hated them but Lydia seemed loved them. She also remembered giving out to him (actually it was more of a rant and she lost track of where it was going) for not liking such a delicious sweet. So she got a packet of those and some Red Vines for herself and walked back over to Lydia.

As she walked she saw Stilinski leaning on wall talking to Lydia. Lucy discreetly went over to them without them noticing._ I totally went all ninja on their ass. It was amazing. There__ was some cartwheels and tumbles and stuff_. Okay okay she just walked over to them without making an any sounds that draw attention to herself.

Stilinski seemed to be in the middle of a sentence when she got close enough to hear it. 'ah anyway … I always thought we had this kinda connection - you know unspoken of course,'- at this point Lucy was clutching her mouth to keep her giggles quite because this was the weirdest thing Lucy ever heard and she quickly realised Lydia wasn't listening – 'Maybe it would be kinda cool to get to know each other better.'

Lucy then realised that not only did Stilinski like Lydia ( which Lucy couldn't understand why. _I mean Lydia cool an all if your both mad at the same person she a great person to have on your side but as far as could I can tell Lydia was a manipulating, cold hearted bitch_ _and that's all she is._ This Lucy could respect but as Lydia was currently manipulating her best friend) and that Stilinski was trying badly to ask her out its quite cringe worthy.

'Hold on give me a second.' Lydia said to the person she was on the phone to - probably one of Lydia's lackeys. 'Yeah I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?' That's Lydia for you.

'Uh ha mmm no sorry.' Stilinski got out with a little nod. 'I'm going to sit - you don't care.' He went to the other side of the wall to where Lydia was at. He could see Lydia easily and Lydia couldn't see him but they both had a good view of Lucy awkwardly standing in the middle of the room holding sweets in one hand and another hand covering her mouth to hold back laughter. Stilinski sighed and banged his head on the wall behind him while Lydia waved her over demanding her sweets.

'Never leave me alone here again.' Lydia said while eating her starburst with disgust in her voice. Lucy took her seat between Lydia and Stilinski. Lucy opened her packet of Red Vines and offered one to Lydia who declined.

'Red Vine?' Lucy turned to offered one to Stilinski who turned to look at her oddly 'they have magic powers.' Lucy held out the bag when he didn't respond Lucy slowly took them away and turned back.

'What can Red Vines do that gives them magic powers?' Stilinski asked.

'What the hell can't they do?' Lucy said as she handed one to Stilinski who took it laughing.

'I didn't know you liked Red Vines so much.' Stilinski said careful clearly trying to hide a sarcastic comment.

'They're okay not that much of a fan of licorice.' Lucy said with a shrug while taking a bite of one.

'Why did you buy it then?' Stilinski asked.

'If you eat food you love all the time they taste less nice every time you eat them because you have such high expectations of them but if you constantly change the sweets you eat to one to ones you're not sure about they taste nicer because you don't expect them to be nice and then they are.' Lucy explained Lucy looked at Stilinski baffled expression.

'That is either genius or stupid.' Stilinski said.

'It's amazing how often those two coincide.' Lucy said with a smirk and Stilinski let a small chuckle. Stilinski was about to say something when she noticed Jackson entering. Lucy and Lydia got up from their seats the second they saw him.

'You okay?' Lucy asked noticing he was rubbing his arm but at the same Lydia asked 'Did he do it?'

'He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me.' Jackson said ignoring Lucy question and shot Lucy a look that said he wanted to talk to Lydia so don't interrupt.

'You should get one right before the game too. The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or … do you want to go pro?' Lydia said going from a challenging voice to what Lucy thinks is meant to be a convincing voice. Lydia pulled him into a kiss which Lucy turned away to not see it. Lucy glanced around to see Stilinski staring at Lydia and Jackson but that wasn't what made Lucy laugh. It was the fact he was reading a leaflet on the menstrual cycle. When the love birds finally stopped kissing Lucy and the couple walked out of the hospital.

When they were out of the hospital Jackson turned to ask Lucy if she wanted to hang out with them but when she spotted Lydia glaring at her. Lucy was half temped to say she would go to spite Lydia but decided against it and went home.

When Lucy got home she noticed a note on the fridge under the fridge magnet letters that were arranged to make the words - "_Chill down bro!"_

The note read.

_Lucy_

_I had to work late. Won't be home till late don't wait up._

_I went to the store to buy some chicken soup but they were out of stock. So you'll have to wing it._

_Dad_

Lucy laughed at the joke but only because Dad wasn't there. Lucy open the fridge and first thing she saw was a plate of bacon with a note saying "_Don't eat me it would bacon my heart!" _Lucy rolled her eyes what is with her Dad and puns.

Lucy pulled out a frozen lasagne from the freezer because she couldn't cook anything that would take more skill than taking off a wrapper and turning on an oven. When her food was ready Lucy sat down to eat it on the coach. Long after Lucy finished diner she fell asleep on the couch waiting for her Dad.


	5. We Luv U Jackson

'Now class, I want you to bring your feet together,'- the class followed the instructor's movements 'I want you to bring your hands out flat in front of you like as if resting on a table.'

Lucy looked around to see the class was mostly full of elderly people _I should have_ _that known that taking Tai Chi was going to be full of old people. _

'Now you step with your left leg on an angle bring your hands up to your chest,' Lucy copied the movement. As she did, she noticed that there were about three people who are under thirty not including Lucy.

'Lean forward, keep your back leg flat and move your hands in a circular way - your hands out like you're swimming and now rock back. Now do it again'

_I should have gone with Yoga _'Now we are going to do to the right side now.' As Lucy switched feet she felt someone watching her. Lucy looked around to see who it was

'Focus please.' Lucy looked up to see the instructor looking at her through the mirror in front of her.

_Has that mirror always been there? _Lucy rocked back Lucy looked in the mirror to see a red haired girl in her mid twenties watching her from behind. Lucy got a bad feeling about her.

'Now we're going to do a different one. Put your feet together and instead of putting your hands flat down like on a table put them on their side. Put you left leg to the side and move your hands and body like your pushing water.' The class followed what the instructor did Lucy looked at the girl again to see her still watching Lucy. Lucy was starting to get nervous.

'Oh my hip!' an elderly man called out in front of Lucy.

'Someone call an ambulance!'

'On it!' Lucy called out taking out her phone from her shoe. She dialled 911 'Hello ambulance, please come to the only gym in Beacon Hills. An old man has hurt his hip.'

'I think it's broken!' the man called out.

'He says it's broken which I'm not denying as he is old enough.' Lucy said causing a few glares 'Please hurry cos if I don't shut up I'll be the one needing an ambulance.' Lucy caused the operator to chuckle and Lucy hung up. 'They're coming now.'

Soon enough the ambulance arrived and took the man away. The instructor waved for everyone attention and told them that the class was over. Lucy looked around to see if the woman was still there but she had gone so Lucy walked over to her Dad on a treadmill.

'Hey Dad.' Lucy said standing beside her Dad's treadmill.

'Hey Lupy, you're back early.' Dad said.

'Don't call me that and the session got cancelled because an old guy broke his hip.' Lucy said.

'Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't have tried such a ridiculous activity.' Dad mocked.

'It was pretty cool for a while but I don't think I'll go back. I don't have the patience.' Lucy said thinking about the creepy lady.

'Maybe you should've taken up track or self-defence like I told you. Now come on- you and me are going for a jog.' Dad said motioning to the unmarked treadmill beside him. Lucy rolled her eyes but climbed on the treadmill.

Lucy turned the speed up a bit till it was slightly faster than her Dad's. 'You better not tell Jackson I'm not going back. He'll say I told you so.'

'I won't but only if you take up a sport.' Dad negotiated. _If I don't take this deal he'll tell Jackson and Jackson_ _would milk this so much. But if I don't get into a good sport he'll make me take up a really sucky sport - some kind of sports like Synchronized Swimming or worse golf._

'How about I try out for the Swim team and if I get in I'll work at it and not slack off and get kicked of the team.' Lucy negotiated back.

'How do I know you'll not try out and just say you got in or you try out but really badly so you don't get in?' Dad asked.

'Jackson's the captain. If I ask to try out for the swim team he'll make sure I try out properly and do you really think if I didn't try with Jackson as a friend that I would ever hear the end of it.' Lucy said with raised eyebrows.

'Good point you've got yourself a deal.' Dad said holding out his hand which Lucy shook. Dad started panting slightly.

'Great. Now let's get off these before you collapse.' Lucy said climbing off the treadmill.

'I can handle it.' Dad said but followed her off the treadmills.

'Okay let's just go home.' Lucy said walking out to the building with her Dad.

'You know before you came along I could have done that for hours.'

'Dad - that was sixteen years ago. It's okay to be old - I mean not as fit.' Lucy said as they headed to the car 'When we get home it won't be long till we have to get to the game.'

'So who do you think will win Batman or Superman?' her Dad asks and they continue to chat away for the rest of the ride home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy stepped out of the shower. She blow-dried her hair, _Great now I look like I've been caught in hurricane! _Lucy took out the straighter and started straightening her hair. 'Lucy! Dinner!' Her Dad called.

'Coming!' Lucy yelled back. Lucy tied her hair up into a pretty pony tail. Pulled on high waist jeans and a blue jumper with stars and then ran down stairs. 'Pizza!'

'Grab a plate and sit down "Batman Begins" is on.' Dad said. He was on the couch and the pizza was on the coffee table in front of him.

'You know we are meant to be leaving in a few minutes.' Lucy informed him while grabbing a plate and sitting down.

'Yeah if that's true than should you be ready.' Dad said.

'I'm mostly ready!' Lucy defended while eating a slice of pizza. 'All I have to do is put on a bracelet, earrings, my make-up; grab my coat and my bag which has my camera in it.'

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Dad asked with a pizza slice in his hand then pointed at Lucy bare feet 'Shoes, so you're not wearing the necklace.'

'Yes I am.' Lucy said while pulling her skull necklace from under her jumper.

'So you really never take it off.' Dad said sarcastically but looked happy.

'Are you happy that I never take it off?' Lucy asked.

'No - just glad somethings never change.' Dad said and turned back to the TV.

Lucy finished her dinner and went up to her bed room stairs to put on her make-up, Ying and Yang earrings, a black studded bracelet and tall black boots. "That's so Raven" started blasting from her phone.

'Hey Raven, what's up?' Lucy asked.

'McCall and his pet got Derek arrested!' Raven yelled.

'Oh my God! Why? How? I- Are you okay?' Lucy managed to get out.

'Does it matter why they did it?' Raven sounded irritated.

'YES! What did they even have on him?' Lucy demanded.

'Look I don't want to talk about it right now but stay away from them. They are bad news!' Raven warned.

'Do you need a place to stay?' Lucy asked.

'No I'm fine.' Raven said.

'What did he get arrested for?' Lucy asked again but only got dial tone 'She hung up on me!'

'Lucy you coming?' Dad yelled.

'Yeah I am.' Lucy said back before walking down the stairs distantly.

'You okay?' Dad asked concerned.

'Mmm yeah I'm fine. Right - lets go.' Lucy said.

'Lucy you're forgetting your coat and bag.' Dad said.

'Right - of course.' Lucy held up her hands and walked over to grab her long black coat and a coca cola themed clutch. Lucy followed her Dad to his car.

'So what happened?' Dad asked when they got into the car. Lucy explained to him about the phone call from Raven.

'Ah so now you're worried about what happened.' Lucy nodded to her Dad's question 'Look don't worry about it till later and then we'll talk about it when it's not so fresh and you have a clear head. Look we are here.'

Lucy looked out to realise that they had arrived _Huh when did that happen? _'You're right, Thank you.'

'What was that? Could you repeat it?' Dad joked. Lucy pushed him.

'That's the only time I'll say it so don't get used to it.' Lucy joked before climbing out of the car.

Lucy spotted Amy and her Dad so she grabbed her Dad's arm and dragged him over to them. 'Hey!'

'Hey Lucy sit with us.' Amy said.

'Was planning to anyways, this is my Dad.' Lucy said gesturing to her Dad.

'Hey I'm Alison Argent.' _Right Alison_, Alison held out her hand for Dad to shake.

'I'm Ted Lupin.' Shaking her hand.

'Ted! Long time no see.' Alison's Dad said smiling.

'Chris, it's been what 6 years?' Dad said.

'Yes I think it is.' Chris said.

'Oh sorry - do you remember my daughter Lucy?' Dad said gesturing to Lucy.

'I haven't seen you since you where a little girl about 10 years old. Still wearing that necklace I see.' Chris said pointing at her skull necklace.

'If you think I am going to take this off then you're insane!' Lucy said.

'She truly is your draughter.' Chris commented.

'Hey guys the game is about to start. Hi ' Lydia said walking over. Lucy sat between Lydia and Alison. Dad moved over to sit beside Chris. _I wonder how they met. I'll ask Dad later._

Lucy took out the camera as the whistle blew and the teams moved onto the pitch. As the match progressed Lucy took pictures of two players passing to each other, completely ignoring an unmarked player. _That's weird!_

Instead of passing it to the still unmarked player, the player passed the ball to another player being blocked. Lucy continued to take pictures of this.

The ball landed on the floor. The unmarked player went for it and so did Jackson. Jackson tackled the unmarked player. _The unmarked player is Puppy isn't he? You know what, I'm going to take a bunch of pictures of this and show Jackson just how childish he is being!_

Jackson got a goal. _Of course he did! _'Did you get a picture of that?' Lydia asked proudly as they stood up to cheer for the goal.

'Yep and of him tackling his team mate.' Lucy informed.

'Oh shush, he is playing well.' Lydia dismissed.

'Will you two help with a sign that I made.' Lydia asked Alison and Lucy.

'Yeah, sure.' Alison answered before Lucy could say anything and Lydia handed the end to Alison.

'"We luv u Jackson" Is it so difficult to put an "O" instead of a "U" and if you can fix Jackson on it you should be able to finish the word "You"!' Lucy complained.

'Since when did you care about grammar?' Lydia asked meanly. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to the game. Lucy continued to watch the game. It continued on as it had been till the score was 3 home 5 away.

They were about to started playing again when Lucy spotted Puppy bent over. _Is he okay? _'Which one is Scott again?' Chris asked.

'Number eleven otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game.' Lucy said.

'I hope he is okay.' Alison said.

'I hope we are okay.' Lydia said.

'He is probably fine. The reason he might not be catching a single ball is because no one has passed it to him and not to mention the fact that he was tackled by Jackson his team mate.' Lucy said angrily.

'We need to win this!' Lydia said ignoring Lucy's comment. 'Alison, Lucy a little help here.' Alison and Lucy reluctantly stood up to hold the sign that said "Jackson is #1"

The ball was thrown into the air and Puppy jumps over Jackson and the opposition player to catch. He caught it and ran and dodging several players he shot the ball into the net and scored. Lucy was more than happy to stand up and cheer for that.

'Lydia I also got a picture of that.' Lucy smirked at Lydia who looked annoyed that it wasn't Jackson who got the goal. _They are as bad as each other!_

The next play started and the opposition had the ball. The player who had the ball passed it to Puppy. 'What the hell?' Lucy exclaimed.

'Please tell me you got a picture of that?' Dad asked Lucy. She nodded and watched as Puppy continued to dodge the other players. He shot the ball and it broke the goalies netting. Everyone stood up to cheer. _What the hell is going on with McCall?_

The next play started and McCall got the ball again. The other team surrounded him. He was crouching over it almost like a trapped animal. _Maybe Puppy is more accurate than I thought but what will he grow up to be?_

He shot and got a goal. Immediately after that the final whistle went. Everyone went over to congratulate the players. Lucy went over to Jackson. 'Congratulats even if you're a petty asshole.' Lucy said giving Jackson a hug.

'McCall is on drugs. You've seen the game - he has to be!' Jackson said.

'Can't you just be happy you won?!' Lucy asked.

'You don't understand!' Jackson almost yelled.

'Look show me some proof and I'll believe you but he looked more like he was on adrenalin than on drugs. Look I'm going home call me. When you stop being a jerk.' Lucy said. She walked over to her Dad 'C'mon lets go home.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucy climbed into bed and grabbed her camera to flick through the pictures. _Huh most of them did not come out. There is really bad glare in most of them. The glare gets worse as it goes on. What's wrong with my camera?_


	6. Lie! Lie! Lie!

Lucy moved to look at the alarm clock beside her bed _Only 3 more hours before I need to get up_ .Lucy checked her phone again _Still nothing from Jackson and Raven.. _Lucy closed her eyes to try to get back to sleep.

Lucy had no idea what is going on with Raven and Dean. Last thing she heard was that he was in jail. Lucy has no idea what for or if he was still there. She had tried contacting Raven but had got no reply.

Lucy looked at the clock again _Only 2.55 more hours left. I'm thirsty Where is my glass of water? What if water is poison and it takes 80 years to kill humans? Okay that's it I'm getting up._

Lucy shoved the duvet off her bed and climbed out of bed. She sluggishly walked down the stairs to the kitchen and shuffled over to the coffee machine. _How does it work again? When was the last time I used this? Have I ever used this? _Lucy pressed random buttons till it turned on. _Okay now all I need is the coffee beans, Where is the coffee kept? _

'What are you doing?' Her dad asked startling Lucy and causing her to jump. She turned around holding her Rubick cup like a weapon. 'Easy there Tigger. What got you all jumpy?'

'I didn't get any sleep.' Lucy said while searching for the coffee beans 'Where the hell do we keep the coffee?'

'Since when do you drink coffee? And what's up?' Her Dad asked moving passed Lucy reaching into a press and grabbing the coffee beans. Lucy reached her hand out for the coffee. 'No you go sit down and start talking.'

Lucy huffed but took a seat at the breakfast counter.

'Jackson and the new player McCall are -I don't know. They're fighting I guess. I mean McCall injured Jackson and I hated him but after the performance at the match I'm starting to wonder if maybe he deserved it. Which makes me feel so guilty for even thinking it but if that wasn't the worst he has done and if that's not the worst thing he'll do.'

Lucy took the coffee from her dad

'and that's just Jackson. Raven's another story. She hiding something from me and I have no idea what is going on with her and Dean or Derek or whatever his name is. McCall and his friend are in on it and I can't talk to Jackson or he will immediately jump to "They're all drug dealer and McCall is cheating and I will prove it and McCall will be kicked off the team!" and I don't know what to do because I want to help her but I'll have to tell Jackson.'

'Why?' Her Dad asked.

'Why what?' Lucy asked.

'Why do you have to tell Jackson?' Her Dad asked.

'Because he my best friend.' Lucy said.

'Is he the boss of you?' Her Dad asked.

'No.' Lucy said confused.

'Who is the boss of you?' Dad asked her.

'You?' Lucy said.

'No you're the boss of you and if you want to find out what's going on with Raven then find out and don't tell Jackson. About this boy has he done anything but injure Jackson? And also have I met this Raven?'

'No he hasn't done anything that I know of. Actually he is kinda like a puppy. And no I don't think you've met Raven. I have a picture though hold on one sec.' Lucy ran up stairs to grab her phone. 'One sec. - just need to find it. Huh , look - it's the glare again.' Lucy said hanging to the photo of Raven.

'Glare - it looks like it's coming from her eyes.' Her dad said.

'I guess it does. I'm asking Danny about it today.'

'Danny's good with photos?'

'No but I'm hoping he might know a bit.' Lucy said 'Now I'm going to get changed.' Lucy walked back up stairs. Lucy held up a green/ blue skirt and a red skirt. 'Dad red or green skirt?'

'Red!' her dad called back. _Green it is then. _Sheput on the green skirt, a top that says "We're all mad here" and tights with skulls on them. Having put on her make-up, she added Alien earrings and a black bracelet and fixed her skull necklace She checked herself in the mirror and went down stairs.

'I thought you were going with red?' her dad asked.

'I changed my mind.' Lucy lied with a smile.

'You asked me so you can pick the opposite didn't you?' her dad asked.

'Nooooooooooooooooooo - yea okay I did.' Lucy gave in.

'You are a horrible liar. I thought I taught you better than that.' Her dad said.

'You know most parents are proud of the children not being liars not giving out to them for being bad at it.' Lucy said.

'Go to school!' Her dad ordered

'I have time.' Lucy dismissed.

'Yeah - 15 minutes.'

'I have only 15 minutes. Shit!' Lucy said running to put her black boots and black leather jacket on.

'Language!' Lucy grabbed her phone out of her dad's hand and grabbed her bag and helmet and ran for the door.

'Bye Dad!' Lucy called before running for her bike.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy pulled into her parking space beside Raven's bike. Raven was leaning on the bike with her arms crossed watching Lucy. 'You've been avoiding me!' Raven said.

Lucy pulled off her helmet. 'Avoiding you?'

'Yes you've been skipping lunch ever since I hung up on you!' Raven said.

'Oh no, I haven't been avoiding you though I'm not too happy with you It's not you I've avoiding.' Lucy said, climbing off her bike.

'Who have you been avoiding?' Raven asked, walking with Lucy into the building.

'Jackson - we had an argument. He was being a jerk and I didn't feel like dealing with him. I also didn't want to look like that guy who has a whole table to himself - you know Ben I think his name is?' Lucy said, as the two walked down the hall.

'Why didn't you sit with me?' Raven asked.

'I thought you'd be with Dean.' Lucy said.

'Derek and he got out of jail.' Raven informed her.

'Why was he in jail in the first place?' Lucy asked and headed for the door at the end of the hall.

'Wait something doesn't smell right.' Raven said.

'Smell?'

'I mean something doesn't feel right.'

'It's probably nothing.' Lucy said as she opened the door 'Oh My God!'

Lucy opened the door to see a bus with its door ripped off and covered in blood.

'Lucy c'mon it's a crime scene.' Raven said pulling Lucy away. _Are those claw marks? _

'Where is Jackson?' Lucy said quietly. _What if it's Jackson?_

'What?' Raven asked Lucy started panicking. 'Lucy calm down. Breathe.'

'I need Jackson!' Lucy said. 'I haven't seen him in ages and suddenly there is an attack on a bus!' _It can't be Jackson._

'It's not Jackson.' Raven tried.

'How do you know? Do you see him anywhere?' Lucy yelled.

'Jackson! Come over here!' Raven yelled down the hall. Lucy suddenly spotted Jackson and ran down the hall to him.

'You're okay! Oh thank God!' Lucy said out of relief and hugged Jackson as tightly as she could.

'Hey I'm okay, Of course I'm okay.' Jackson said hugging Lucy back.

'I saw the bus and thought-' Lucy said, still hugging Jackson.

'Hey I'm right here, don't worry- right here.' Jackson said calming Lucy down a bit. 'What bus?'

'Out that door.' Raven said from behind Lucy.

'Okay I'm going to check it out. You put your helmet in your locker because it's digging into me and I'll meet you at mine and then we'll go to class. Okay?' Jackson planned.

'I forgot I'm holding it.' Lucy said pulling away. 'See you at your locker.'

'You okay now?' Raven asked as they walked away.

'Sorry I freaked out when I saw the bus and thought the worst.'

'And it being Jackson is the worst thing for you.'

'No but I know my dad is okay.' Lucy said walking over to her locker. 'How come you didn't freak out seeing that?'

'I don't know.' Raven said carefully. Lucy looked at Raven – confused, as she opened up her locker to up her helmet in.

'It's almost like you had an idea it was there - like you weren't surprised.' Lucy said. 'I guess people react differently.'

'Yeah it's probably that.' Raven said awkwardly. 'I'm going to go.'

'Mm- okay- see you at lunch.' Lucy said and Raven walked away. She grabbed her books, shut her locker and walked over to Jackson's locker. It had a huge dent in it, _What the hell happened there?_

'Attention students - this is the principal. I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our buses. While the police investigate what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you.'

All the students collectively groaned causing Lucy to chuckle. 'What's so funny?' a voice came from behind Lucy.

'Oh nothing Jackson.' Lucy said turning to face him.

'What the hell happened to my locker?' Jackson demanded.

'No idea - it was like this when I got here.' Lucy said. Jackson turned to look down the hall where Puppy was standing there.

'What are you looking at?' Jackson demanded to Puppy who shrugged.

'C'mon let's get your books and go.' Lucy said. 'Chem awaits.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy looked up from her sheet. Mr. Harris was looking at the board. Jackson was working on his sheet beside her. Lucy took her phone out of her pocket as quietly as she could. Jackson looked at her for a second before shaking his head and going back to his work.

Lucy scrolled down the list of names till she got to Danny.

_Yo Danny do you know anything about cameras? – LL_

Lucy waited for a reply which only took a few minutes.

_No sorry – DM _

_Of course not. _Lucy sighed.

_Do you know anyone who does? – LL_

_Check with Matt – DM_

_Who? – LL_

_He is on the lacrosse – DM_

_Still no idea – LL_

_Walks around with a camera, brown hair – DM_

_Not ringing any bells – LL_

_You call him Mark – DM_

_Nope – LL_

_You said he was sporting major crazy eyes – DM_

_Oh him I'll talk to him later – LL _

'Mr. Stilinski- ' Lucy quickly looked up at the sound of voice and hid her phone in her pocket. 'if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?'

'No.' Stilinski said pointed at the seat.

'Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much.' Mr. Harris said turning back to the board. McCall move to sit in front of Jackson. Jackson mouthed to Lucy 'Idiot'

'Hey I think they found something!' The girl in front of Lucy called, running to the window.

Everyone jumped to their feet and ran to the window. Lucy was standing between Jackson and Stilinski. There was an ambulance and some people were rolling a body to it.

'That's not a rabbit.' Puppy said. _Why would you think it was a rabbit?_

Suddenly the man jumped up screaming. He was covered in blood. Everyone took a step back. Lucy grabbed the closest arm. She felt it moving away it then that she realised it was Stilinski's. She dropped it and took a step closer to Jackson. _I wonder what happened._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy stood awkwardly holding a tray looked for a seat to eat lunch. Raven walked to Lucy holding a tray 'So where are we sitting?'

'I don't see Jackson and Lydia anywhere.' Lucy said.

'That because I'm behind you.' A voice came from behind Lucy causing her to nearly drop her tray.

'Jackson you scared me! Where are we going to sit?' Lucy said.

'Over there see Lydia. We're having lunch with McCall today. Lydia's idea.' Jackson said leading Lucy over there and Raven followed behind. Lucy spotted Brian or something sitting at the top of the table staring at Lydia._ Oh that's not good._

'Get up.' Jackson demanded.

'How come you never ask Danny to get up?' Brian whined.

'Because I don't stare at his girlfriend coin slot.' Danny remarked. Brian moved and left the table. 'Lucy - here.' Danny said patting the seat between him and Stilinski. Lucy signed but sat in the seat.

'There is no seat for Raven.' Lucy said.

'Given how you haven't been here all week maybe you should give up your seat. Besides no one cares about Space Wars.' Lydia clone said from the other side of Stilinski.

'You know I was going to suggest that Raven grab another chair and pull it up but given your attitude Raven going to have your seat.' Lucy said with a bitchy smile.

'You can't do that!' Lydia clone said.

'Oh but I can so get up.' Lucy said as Lydia looked away.

'You heard the woman - go!' Jackson said siding with Lucy. Raven took a step closer as the clone huffed and took her food and herself away angrily.

'You could have done that nicer.' Lydia said the second she left.

'Do I have to be the reason you're mean to people?' Raven asked as she sat in the seat the girl was in. 'Hey Alison.'

'Hey.' Alison said.

'I see no reason to be nice to someone who is mean to me and yes you will probably be a reason I'm mean to people.' Lucy said. 'So was she the one from before?'

'You mean the one you called a whore?' Lydia asked and Lucy nodded. 'No she was the one that said superheroes are only for little boys. So you said her birth cert was a waste of paper.'

'Right- is she still a bit sore then?' Lucy asked.

'A bit.' Lydia answered.

'So I hear they're saying it was some type of animal attack, probably a cougar.' Danny said.

'I heard mountain lion.' Jackson said. _What's the difference?_

'A cougar is a mountain lion. Isn't it?' Lydia said _Lydia your intelligence is showing._

'Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway.' Jackson said.

'Always the sympathetic.' Lucy muttered, causing Danny to chuckle, Stilinski to huff out of laughter, Puppy to smile and Raven to smirk. _How did Puppy and Raven hear that? _

'Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out.' Stilinski said as he reached to hold up his phone in the middle of the table so everyone could see.

'The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition.' The reporter said the video show the sheriff outside the bus and a picture of Garrison Meyers.

'So, not a "homeless tweaker".' Lucy said causing Jackson to glare.

'I know that guy!' Scott exclaimed.

'You do?' Alison asked, sounding concerned.

'Yeah, he was the driver when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad.' Scott informed them. Alison was still giving him "you poor baby" eye.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lydia.

'Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? Alison - you said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?' Lydia asked innocently. _Oh Lydia please no. Please don't gate crash Mr. and Mrs Puppy date._

'Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do.' Alison said. _Oh you poor sweet summer child you don't realise Lydia doing it on purpose. _Lucy had to cover her mouth to hide her giggles.

'Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the five of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun.' Lydia said giving Lucy a point glance.

'Four!' Lucy said forcefully.

'Five!' Lydia said with the same force.

'I'm not being part of this thing.' Lucy said waving her hand in their direction 'and I'm certainly not being fifth wheel!'

'Fine! So what are the four of us going to do?' Lydia asked _She just gave up. Oh I'm going to regret that!_

'Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?' Puppy asked Alison. _Did he just pick up on that now? Omg he sounds so sad. The reason why it took so long for him to get it might have something to do with Raven glaring at him._

'Yeah, I guess, sounds fun.' Alison said. _Oh you are too polite for your own good!_

'You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork.' Jackson said holding up a fork. Which Lydia took away from him.

'Can I video it?' Lucy asked Jackson.

'Why would you want to video me stabbing myself?' Jackson asked confused.

'Well I think I could get some good money from it. Who wouldn't want to watch you stab yourself with a fork?' Lucy asked.

'I would.' Danny said holding up his hand.

'Thank you Danny.' Lucy smirked at Jackson's annoyed face.

'Anyway, How about bowling? You love to bowl.' Lydia said to Jackson. _Back on track!_

'Yeah- but with actual competition.' Jackson huffed out.

'How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?' Alison challenged.

'Sort of.' Puppy said weakly. _Well that's so clearly a lie._

'Is it sort of, or yes?' Jackson challenged, leaning forward.

'Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler.' Scott said also leaning forward. _Lie! Lie! Lie!_

'Okay that's it you two- get them out. I'll get a measuring tape and we'll settle this whole argument.' Lucy declared slamming her hand on the table. Raven and Stilinski started laughing till Jackson glared at them.

'Now that's a sight I would like to see!' Danny said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy grabbed her helmet from her locker and was about to head for the exit when she spotted Puppy and Stilinski. 'Wait McCall!'

Puppy turns his head to look at Lucy running down the hall to get to him. 'Can it wait I've got to go to work.'

'Look I'm only going to say this once. So listen closely. As long as Jackson is captain Lydia won't do anything to you. She doesn't care that much. I'm pretty sure the reason she invited herself to your group date thing is a power play. She is very good at power plays and she loves doing them but Jackson is a blood hound. If he gets a scent he won't let it go. If you're hiding something and I think you are - you might want be hide it better because Jackson won't stop till he finds it and also keep your head low as much as possible if you're not noticeable he won't notice you.' Lucy explained to Puppy, who looked surprised.

'Why are you helping me?' Puppy asked confused.

'I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know your first name. I think its Sean. I have had many opportunities to learn it but I just don't care enough. In my head your name is Puppy, Your uneven jaw bothers me and I don't like your pet.' Lucy said. Stilinski made a noise of outrage when she called him pet. 'But what Jackson did at the game was a dick move and he will do worst. So believe me if you want. I don't care. Laters.' Lucy nodded and walked away.

Lucy walked down the hall the opposite way till she spotted a guy with brown hair holding an expense looking camera at his locker. 'Hi you're Mark right - the camera dude?'

'Matt.' Mark said.

'Whatever - you're good with photos right?' Lucy asked and Mark nodded 'Okay take at look at this.' Lucy handed her helmet to Mark and searched her bag for her camera. She held up her camera to show him a picture from the game.

'It's a lens flare that's it.' Mark said handing Lucy back her helmet.

'But it's not on all the pictures.' Lucy said.

'Yeah it's still lens flare.' Mark said and walked away.

'That's not helpful.' Lucy called at him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy walked through the parking lot pulling her keys from her bag. When her phone started playing "That's so Raven."

'Hey Raven.' Lucy answered.

'Why were you talking to Scott?' Raven asked.

'No hey Lucy, no how are you? no anything - just straight to point.' Lucy said.

'Hey Lucy why were you talking to Scott? I thought I told you to stay away from him.' Raven gave out.

'I didn't get much of a choice at lunch.' Lucy said spotting her bike and walking over to it.

'No I mean after I saw you talking to him at the end the school.' Raven said.

'Look I felt bad for the guy. Jackson turned the whole team against him. He has you glaring at him like you just watched him murder a bunch of kittens and he has Lydia telling him that she going to use his dearly beloved against him.'

'He got Derek arrested!' Raven said outraged.

'That sounds more like what Stilinski would do.' Lucy said. 'And I didn't help him. All I told him was that Lydia doesn't care as long as Jackson is still captain and that Jackson won't leave him alone so he should keep his head low.'

'That's it?' Raven sounded unsure.

'Well no I also said his uneven jaw bothers me and I didn't like his pet.' Lucy said. 'Look I've got to go home I'll call you when I get home.'

'Home? Where are you now?' Raven asked sounding worried.

'I'm in a parking lot.' Lucy said sounding confused. 'I was just buying groceries.'

'You should go home, Now!' Raven said.

'Dude chill I'm going home now.' Lucy said.

'Chill - have you been watching the news -all those animals attacks.' Raven said.

'Okay I'm going now. Laters.' Lucy said rolling her eyes before hanging up and climbing onto the bike.

As she was driving home, she passed the school _Is that Stilinski's jeep at the school? No it can't be._


	7. You quote Taken - I quote meme

'Lucy Oydis Lupin Open this Damn door!' A voice yelled from behind the front door, followed by banging.

'Hades, why are you middle naming me?' Lucy asked as she opened to reveal a very annoyed red head.

'What was that at lunch? And what are you wearing?' Lydia demanded pushing past Lucy.

'Come on in I'm doing well thanks for asking, brilliant weather we are having.' Lucy said sarcastically 'How did you know my middle name?'

'Seriously is that plaid?' Lydia asked disgusted.

'Plaid, oh no, I didn't put on any clothes on this morning, how did it get on my body? Oh no the clothes are raising up against us.' Lucy said overly dramatically. Lydia let out a sign.

'I expected better.' Lydia said walking in to the kitchen. Lucy followed behind. _I wonder what Lydia wants or did she just come over to judge my fashion?_

'What do you want Lydia?' Lucy asked standing in the doorway watching Lydia sit at the table with her back to Lucy.

'I want you to change so we can watch McCall get trashed by Jackson.' Lydia said turning to look at Lucy expectantly.

'How do you know he wasn't lying when he said he was good at bowling?' Lucy asked moving to her fridge-freezer. Lydia gave Lucy a look of disbelief. 'I mean he could have been bluffing.'

'You think he was bluffing?' Lydia asked sounding amused. Lucy pulled out Low fat chocolate ice-cream and two spoons.

'No, the guy couldn't lie on a bed.' Lucy dismissed walking over to the table beside Lydia. 'but Puppies can bite.'

'You're still calling him puppy?' Lydia asked sounding annoyed 'After what he did!'

'Oh and Jacks is completely innocent in this.' Lucy said sarcastically as she dug into the ice-cream 'Now are you going to have some ice-cream before it melts?'

'How did you know I like chocolate ice-cream?' Lydia asked taking a spoon.

'How did you know my middle name?' Lucy asked back.

'Touché.' Lydia said.

'Hy'd you ant me to go anyays? It do't fit ith the hol ouble ate.' Lucy asked with a mouthful of ice-cream.

'What?'

'Why do you want me to go anyway? I don't fit in with the whole double date.' Lucy asked again swallowing the ice-cream.

'If he does actually turn out to be ... good. I need you to keep Jackson from getting too annoyed.' Lydia said carefully looking at her spoonful of ice-cream as she choose her words.

'You think I can stop Jackson from getting annoyed at McCall? Lydia I know I'm amazing but that doesn't mean I'm a miracle worker.' Lucy asked.

'True, but it doesn't mean you can't help.' Lydia said.

'You'll think of something you don't need me to distract Jackson while you poison Puppy.' Lucy said amused.

'I'm not going poison him!' Lydia defended herself.

'C'mon what's your plan that you need me for?' Lucy asked curious.

'There is no plan!' Lydia said.

'Oh c'mon, you're not stupid. You know never to mess with people's relationships without a plan.' Lucy said.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' Lydia denied. _Of course she won't tell me but__ she has no problem__ using me if it gets what she wants._

'Oh come on the only reason you want to hang out with them is show McCall that Jackson could beat him in anything which I don't understand why you need more proof of that.' Lucy said looking at Lydia like she is trying to read her. _What's your game Lydia?_

'At least come over to Alison's to help me pick an outfit out for her.' Lydia changed the subject. _Nice switch of topic there._

'Naw I'm going to stay at home and watch Harry Potter or Dark Knight or that movie with the cute guy that runs a maze and I'm going to get real ice-cream not this low fat crap.' Lucy said sounding dreamy.

'Uh c'mon, your friend is going to be there.' Lydia complained. _Alison invited Raven? Weird I didn't know they were friends._

'Raven huh when did she and Alison get friendly?' Lucy asked.

'During the week something about "new girls got to stick together"- I don't see why Alison wants to be friends with her so bad. Raven keeps looking at her like she expecting Alison to stab her.' Lydia mocked causing Lucy to laugh.

'I get it, Alison may scream now Disney Princess but I get the feeling that could change pretty rapidly. Alison just screams soon to be party girl.' Lucy said 'I mean look at her Dad. He is very strict and army like and apparently my Dad was saying her Mom has major crazy eyes.'

Lydia laughed lightly 'You think everyone has crazy eyes.'

'No just most of your little birds. Which by way I see Alison isn't one yet - That's a new record.' Lucy said causing Lydia to roll her eyes. 'I'm going to put this ice-cream away now.'

'Okay, hey Jackson was saying there is something wrong with your camera.' Lydia said as Lucy got up with the ice-cream.

'Yeah you want to see?' Lucy asked. Lydia nodded, so Lucy put the ice-cream away and headed to her bed room where she left her camera.

'Lydia for some reason it glitched in certain pictures.' Lucy said as walked down the stairs. Lydia held out her hand waiting for Lucy to place the camera in her hands.

'Let me see.' Lydia demanded. _Why do you think I was bring the camera down for you not to look!_

Lucy handed her the camera and went to sit back in her seat.

'Hey aren't these all of McCall.' Lydia observed. _Wait what?_

'Let me see.' Lucy demanded moving to look at the pictures.

'McCall is number 34.' Lydia informed. _OMG they all are!_

'That's So Weird!' Lucy said. 'Wait it's not just McCall! Its Raven too see!' Lucy pulled out her phone and showed her the picture of Raven.

'Well lets test it out see if its just them.' Lydia said as she held up the camera to take a picture of them and then turned it around to show the picture. _Nope, no glares._

'No glares but we look really good.' Lucy stated laughing.

'You know I think I've of heard of something like this happening to animal's eye.' Lydia said. Lucy looked at her weirdly. _Is she honestly suggesting that they have animal's eyes?_

'What? I read!' Lydia defended herself.

'Yeah I don't know how you knew that. I'm surprised that you're suggesting that they have animal eyes.' Lucy said.

'Well I don't know - I was just saying.' Lydia said defending herself again. _You don't need to defend yourself._

'You're acting a bit weird are you okay?' Lucy asked.

'I'm Fine! I just don't like being interrogated that's all!' Lydia said angrily. Lucy raised her eyebrows at Lydia. _Interrogated!?_

'What-' Lucy started before she was cut off by music. 'What is that?'

'It sounds like that song from Aladdin.' Lydia said. "_One Jump Ahead"?_

'Oh its Dad's phone!' Lucy said jumped up to get her dad phone. 'I've got to answer this.'

'No its fine. I'm going to go anyways.' Lydia said waving. Lucy answered the phone and waved back.

'Hello.' Lucy answered the phone. Lucy heard a bang from the front door as Lydia was leaving.

'I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don't have money, but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you.' Was the response given. _Is Dad quoting "Taken" at me!_

'Who is this?' Lucy asked. _You quote Taken at me I'll quote a meme._

'Hey Lucy.' Her dad said.

'Hey Dad what's up?' Lucy asked.

'I left my phone behind.' Her dad deadpanned.

'No - I never would have guessed.' Lucy said sarcastic.

'Could you drop it off to me? I need it. I'm expecting an important call.' Dad asked.

'Is it an important business call?' Lucy asked.

'Its an important none of your business call.' Her Dad replied. Lucy sighed.

'Fine I'll drop it off. Do you want me to go now?' Lucy asked.

'Yes as soon as you can.'

'Okay then, I had better hang up.' Lucy said. She put on her black converse, her black leather jacket and her helmet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Yo Ted - your daughter 's here to see you.' One of her Dad co-workers in a flashy business suit called out as he led her into the room where her Dad was fiddling with engine of a car.

'Thanks Mick.' Her dad replied poking is head out of the hood.

'Hey Dad - working hard or hardly working?' Lucy asked jokingly. 'I thought you only worked with new cars?' _It's a bit banged up._

'Hardly working, I have a shipment coming in so I won't have much to do for another half hour and I need my phone to know when they're about to arrive, so can I?' Her dad asked holding out his hand and Lucy placed the phone in it.

'So will you coming home tonight?' Lucy asked.

'No I won't but I'll home tomorrow. So don't wait up. I'll try calling you in the morning but I don't know how busy I'll be.' He said and Lucy nodded. _Of course._

'Okay well - I'll see you tomorrow.' Lucy said and walked to the door.

'Bye.' Her dad called back.

_Oh shit I'm running low on petrel._ Lucy was driving home when her bike started making weird noices. _I have no money on me. I hope I can get home._

_No no no don't stop now. _Lucy's bike was about stop when Lucy pulled in. 'Shit!'

Lucy pulled out her phone. _No signal, Of course. Just my luck. Okay just think what do I do now? Well I passed a petrel station not far from here. But I don't have any money. They might have a phone I could use. But who do I call? Dad is busy so he won't answer. Jackson on a date and Lydia would kill me if I called him away, then him and then me again. I could try Danny but he's got that date with cute Tom. Raven! I'll call Raven. She'll give me a lift._

_Okay that's sorted. Now do I really want to leave my bike on the side of the road. No I don't I'll push it into the side of the forest and hopefully it's not so noticeable. _Lucy nodded to herself after deciding what to do.

She pulled off her helmet and left it beside where she planned on leaving her bike. Lucy moved to the side of her bike, grabbed the handles and started pushing it in the direction of her helmet. _Omg why did I decide to do this? This was a terrible idea! Wait I'm almost there no giving up yet. There we go._

Lucy finally got her bike to beside her helmet and grabbed the keys for the ignition. _Okay now I need to keep off the road, so that means staying beside the creepy forest. I also need to avoid puddles. Why are there so many puddles?_

Lucy trudged along the side of the forest avoiding the puddles. She heard noises coming from the down the road so moved closer to the forest. Lucy looked into the forest when she noticed something moving in the corner of her eye.

_What was that? Is someone there? _Lucy stopped moving to look closer 'Hello is there anyone there?'

'I can feel you watching me! Come out!' Lucy shouted.

'You're freaking me out! Stop being weird and show yourself.' Lucy tried.

'Okay you're really starting to annoy me! So come on you little fre- Aaah.' Lucy was cut off by a truck driving by and splashing a puddle at her.

'Omg you bastard!' Lucy yelled after the truck. Lucy started rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. _What was in that puddle? Ice!_

Lucy continued to walk down the road until she was at the gas station There she spotted three cars. 'C-a-aa-aa-an soo- somme someone he-lp me?'

'Hey Lucy are you okay?' a man appeared in front of Lucy's face. 'Hey do you remember me I'm Chris Argent.'

Lucy nodded weakly. Lucy was surrounded in heat. She looked at her shoulder to notice that had put his jacket on her.

'What happened?' firmly asked.

'My bike broke down and there was a puddle and a truck. I don't have any money.' Lucy said.

'Which way?' asked. Lucy pointed in the direction she came from.

'Its off the road by the forest.' Lucy told him.

'Men go get her bike.' instructed the two guys beside the silver jeep. _Wait seems like their boss. Their jeep is trapping the black car in. Is that Raven's cousin or whatever in the middle. Is this something to do with him getting arrested? What was his name again? Dean right? _

Lucy met Dean's eyes and gave him a curious look. He shook his head at her. _He doesn't want me to tell Mr. Argent about him right? Why should I trust him over Dad's friends? Dad didn't always have the most trustworthy of friends. doesn't seem like them. Though he has his friends to help him block in this guy- and omg- Dean's side window is smashed in. Is a thug. No more organised then that. He is a mob boss._

'Okay I'll give you a ride home and my men will follow with your bike.' told her. _Okay Lucy act natural last thing you want is him knowing you know he is a mob boss._

'Okay.' Lucy said as guided her to the passenger side. _Okay Lucy- control yourself. Just think of what Jackson would say. "Hahahahaha I can't believe you think a Mob Boss!" Not helpful .Jackson might have a point. I mean I might have just walked in on him being intimidating someone and he didn't seem mind. It might have just been bad parking._

Lucy climbed into the passenger seat and shortly after gets into the driver's seat. And they head in the direction of Lucy's house.

'How do you know my Dad?' Lucy asked. _Very subtle Lucy_

'From a long time ago.' answered.

'How Long?'

'I meet him in his old line of work.' said.

'Did you work with him?' Lucy asked causing to laugh.

'No I was on the receiving end.' He replied. _Oh_

'Why was that guy's window smashed?' Lucy inquired.

'I don't know.' He replied but stiffly. 'Do you know him?'

'No.' Lucy lied badly.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Was he on a magazine?' Lucy bluffed. _Please let him fall for it. Please let fall for it._

'No. So I was talking to your Dad and we're going to have a meal together soon.' informed. _Oh shit._

'Oh.' Lucy replied 'Is Allison settling in well?'

'Yes she loves it here.'

'Good.'

'Her birthday is coming up shortly.'

'Well I better start looking for gifts than.' Lucy stated. _Oh thank Hades we're nearly there I can't bear anymore mindless small talk._

'Here we are. Good night Lucy.' said.

'Good night thank you for the lift and getting my bike and for lending me your jacket.' Lucy said getting out of the jeep and leaving his Jacket on the passenger's seat. Lucy waited till he had driven off before going inside. _What a creepy man. _


	8. I'm like Jon Snow I know nothing

**So this one is an extra long one enjoy. Could you please review so I improve the story?**

'Lucy, get up!' Her dad said shaking Lucy.

'No-d I'm cold!' Lucy moaned sniffling pulling the covers over her head to protect herself from the cold and refusing to open her eyes.

'Jesus Lucy you're boiling.' Her dad commented as he tried to loosen her grip on the covers. He moved his hand to her forehead. 'You got a fever. I think you got a cold.'

'No-d I'm fine-d.' Lucy protested with her eyes closed.

'Okay I'll believe that if you can get up.' Her dad commented amused. Lucy pulled the quilt of her face and opened her eyes to glare at her dad curiously.

'Achoo!' Lucy sneezed.

'Aww you would almost be intimidating if you didn't look so much like a bunny.' Her dad mocked.

'Leave-d me alone-d!' Lucy moaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

'You can stay at home.' Her dad said.

'No I have-th, I have-th –achoo- to get up and find out how mmm how the-d thing went.' Lucy said.

'Okay I just about understood that and I'm rephrasing what I said - you have to stay at home!' Her dad insisted.

'But Jac's.' Lucy whined.

'Don't worry I'm calling him so he can check up on you while I'm at work.'

'No-d he-d gets over protective.' Lucy whined under the covers.

'And he wouldn't if you were in school?'

'Don't- achoo- argue with my logic!'

'Okay I have 20 minutes before I got to go to work.' Her dad getting off the side of Lucy bed, Lucy poked her head out of the covers to watch him rummage around her wardrobe pulling out his 'sorry I have plans with netflixs' jumper. 'I was wondering where this went.' Grabbed her wolf slippers and tossed them at her. 'So you going to get up and move to the couch and I'm going to cook you breakfast.'

'I am not hungry.' Lucy said sniffling.

'Neversaid you were. Now get up.' Her dad said before leaving.

'Ugh.' Lucy huffed before reaching for the jumper. After shoving it on she grabbed her hair band and tied up her hair.

She slowly pulled the covers around her and climbed off the bed still wrapped in the quilt. She shuffled out of the room, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and dropped face forward on the couch.

'Where are your slippers?' Her dad asked the kitchen.

'Remus and Romulus are in bed, where you-d left them.' Lucy said moving her head to the side.

'You named your slippers! Why am I not surprised?'

'Too cold to care-d.' Lucy complained from the couch.

'Okay here is your food. I'm going to get you slippers.' Her dad placing a plate of B.T.L. sandwiches on the coffee table in front of Lucy.

'Thank-d's Dad.' Lucy said, eating the sandwich.

'Okay here is your phone - keep that with you, If you need anything call me or Jackson.' He said leaving her phone on the table. 'I called Jackson he'll be over as soon as he can and I will leave work at about 6 so Jackson should be over before then. I've got to go back to work.'

Lucy finished the sandwich she mumbled a quick 'Bye' before going to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy slowly woke up hearing noise in the kitchen. 'Jackson?' Lucy called out.

'You're awake.' Raven called back.

'How did you get into my house?' Lucy asked.

'Back door. How are you feeling?' Raven asked setting down what looked like tea in her rubix cube mug. _But the back door is always locked!_

'Scared.' Lucy commented causing Raven to lightly chuckle as she lifted Lucy feet up and sat at the end of the couch before replacing the feet back on her lap._ How did you get into my house?_

'Don't worry, Jackson told me where to find the key. Drink your tea.' Raven instructed. _Jackson would never willing tell Raven where my keys are! Wait cross that out - Jackson would never willing tell Raven anything!_

'No part of that calmed me.' Lucy said watching Raven. Lucy sat up but didn't remove her feet.

'Lydia got him to tell me when I asked if I should go check up on you.' _Lydia helped you! Lydia doesn't help anyone bar herself! _'Alison made Lydia make Jackson tell me. Now drink!'

Lucy accepted the cup being passed to her. 'So what are you doing here?'

'Can't I check to see how my sick friend is doing?' Raven said causing Lucy to raise her eyebrows. _Okay so you're not going to tell me then?_

'So what's the beef between Dean and Mr. Argent?' Raven looked up slightly alarmed. 'Did you think I didn't recognise him?'

'One- his name is Derek and two - why didn't you say anything?' Raven asked. Lucy move to set the cup on the table.

'There was something off about the situation. I can't pin-point it and I figured best not to get involved and to be honest I was freezing cold and just wanted home.' Lucy said simply.

'So you thought best to lie to your friend's father.' Raven stated. _Was Derek there when I lied for him? He must have been. I mean how else would Raven know?_

'I think what is worst was that I lied for a guy I meet once and gives off serious creeper vibes to a guy my father is good friends with and who invited us to dinner tomorrow.' Lucy pointed out her own stupidity.

'Why did you do it?'

'It looked like Mr. Argent surrounded him to be honest and well Derek looked kinda scared. Mr. Argent is the kind of guy I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to like a mob boss or something.' Lucy joked causing Raven to snort.

'Wait so you think your dad would be friends with a mob boss?' Raven asked.

'My Dad has bad taste in friends - seriously wouldn't be surprised.' Lucy said.

'Your best friend is Jackson so it must be inherited!' Raven said sarcastically causing Lucy to hit her.

'Jackson's not that bad!' Lucy defended.

'He is a jerk!' Raven commented.

'Yes and I'm a bitch. So what's new?' Lucy stated, 'Okay we are getting off topic - was I right to lie for Derek?' _I need to know._

Raven was quite for a while before nodding. 'Yes okay you were right. Derek and the Argents have some bad history.' _Bad history?_

'If it was a good thing that I didn't say I knew him why did you tell his daughter that you are connected to him?' Lucy asked curious. _What a dumbass move?_

'I didn't know she was his daughter and was hoping by bringing up Derek's name that it might spark some recognition.' Raven admitted. _I- What?!_

'Recognition?' Lucy asked.

'Laura was Derek's sister. She was the girl found in the forest.' Raven said carefully.

'Oh God. Sorry were you close?' Lucy said moving forward to put her hand on her arm.

'Its fine. I just –' Raven was cut off by the front door shutting. They both turn around to see Jackson walking over to the couch. Raven tensed up at the sight of Jackson.

'Hey there patient you should be asleep!' Jackson said straight away, Lucy gave a small smile as a greeting.

'I'm fine I slept for like –what time is it?' Lucy asked as Jackson moved to sit the other side of the couch – behind Lucy's back. Lucy leaned back on Jackson.

'4 o'clock.' Jackson answered. Jackson wrapped his arms around Lucy. _Well that isn't territorial._

'What time did you get here?' Lucy asked Raven.

'About 3 but you were asleep for about 10 minutes of that.' Raven said looking mostly at Lucy. _This is awkward._

'Creepy!' Jackson said almost meanly. _Why do I feel like a pawn being used to annoy the other one? _'How are you feeling, Lucy?'

'I'm wonderful Jackson, how are you?' Lucy asked raising her eyebrows at Jackson - causing him to glare at her. 'I'm fine seriously.'

'You'd be even better if you went to sleep.' Jackson said. _Overprotective!_

'You sound like my Dad!' Lucy mocked.

'No part of that sentence was a pun I don't sound like your Dad!' Jackson mocked. _Got a point!_

'Do you guys want to watch a movie?' Lucy asked them.

'Sure.' 'Yeah' they both answered at the same time.

'We should watch "Age of Ultron"!' Lucy said.

'No we are watching "Hoosiers"! ' Jackson demanded.

'I say we watch "Age of Ultron" too!' Raven said smirking at Jackson.

'Two against one -"Age of Ultron" wins!' Lucy cheered before hitting Jackson on the arm 'Go put the movie in!'

'Why do I have to do it?!' Jackson argued.

'Because I'm sick!' Lucy argued back 'Now go!'

'You can't play that card!'

'Yes I can, now go put it in!'

'That's what she said!' Raven muttered causing Lucy to laugh and Jackson to glare. Jackson huffed one more time before getting up and putting the movie in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'What happened? Who died?!' Lucy yelled as she woke up. _Was I a sleep?_

'You fell asleep that's what happened?' Jackson joked from the other side of the couch. _What is he doing that side?_

'You moved! How did I not wake for that?!' Lucy exclaimed, Jackson gave an amused smirk and nodded. _How long was I asleep?_

'I did move, your Dad took a picture of you sleeping by the way.' Jackson said.

'Of course he did, where is Raven?'

'She went home shortly after you fell asleep.' Jackson said stiffly. _Bull!_

'Meaning you glared at her till she left.' Lucy translated with a raised eyebrow. _This is why I can't have nice things?_

'I saw her talking to McCall today. They didn't look happy. Then she came over and started asking about you and where you were, stuff like that.' Jackson said. _What's that about?_

'Odd - she never mentioned it. Did you hear what they were talking about?' Lucy asked Jackson who just shook his head. _Why didn't she mention it?_

'Hey Lucy, how are you doing?' Her dad called walking into the sitting room.

'I'm good Dad but really hungry. Do we have anything to eat?' Lucy asked. _I haven't eaten since I got up!_

'Hi good I'm Dad also I'm ordering a pizza. Are you staying for dinner Jackson.' Her dad didn't really ask. They knew the answer to it anyway. _Why does he bother to ask?_

'Yeah I am.' Jackson confirmed. _Wasn't needed._

'Good because I have already ordered for you.' Her dad said causing Lucy to laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'No you are not wearing a top where it looks like skeleton hands are grabbing your chest to a dinner party.' Her dad yelled as soon as Lucy walked down the stairs. Lucy looked at her jumper and black leather pants.

'Oh c'mon this top is cute!' Lucy huffed as her dad shook his head and then walked back up the stairs. 'I don't know why you're freaking out so much! We are having a dinner with your old friend and his family' _Your friend that might be a mob boss! _'That isn't till after school! I don't know why I have to dress up now and not after school.'

'Because I said so. Now hurry up!' Her dad yelled back. Lucy looked through her wardrobe. She put on a black pintucked Blouse. _You know what would look good with this outfit- my red leather jacket._

Lucy put on her black combat studded boots. _I don't care if Dad doesn't like this I'm wearing this! _Lucy put on a black studded bracelet and bow earrings. Lucy fixed her make-up and hair.

She marched downstairs ready to ignore her Dad when she heard 'I like it! Wear that.'

'And you said I would never wear this jacket!' Lucy gloated. _I told you! I told yoooooooooou!_

'Yes I was wrong and you were right. Now hurry up.' Her dad passively.

Lucy phone started blaring out "That's so Raven" 'I've got to get that.' Lucy answered the phone. 'Hey Raven.'

'Oh C'mon!' her dad yelled behind her.

'Hey Lucy you haven't seen Derek have you? He didn't come back.' Raven asked sounding a bit desperate.

'No sorry - do you want me to keep a look out?' Lucy asked carefully.

'Yes please! And could you not mention this to Alison?' Raven asked.

'Sure. I've got to go to school. Will I see you there?' Lucy asked.

'I might be in late.' Raven said.

'If I see him I'll let you know.' Lucy said before hanging up. 'Okay let's go!'

'Is someone missing?' Her dad asked beside her.

'Eavesdrop much! I think it's just a case of where did he sleep rather than where the hell is he?' Lucy said. He responded by nodding. 'I'm going to go. Bye!' Lucy left the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Hey Alison, I need to- Wait did I get your name right?' Lucy asked as she went over to Alison who was at her locker.

'Ha yes you did!' Alison said with a smile taking a book out of her locker.

'Okay, good, you know I'm going to your house for dinner today right?' Alison nodded looking confused. 'I was just wondering if I should know anything or stay clear of mentioning anything.'

'My Dad can be strict so avoid talking about, you know, bad stuff I guess,' Lucy nodded 'but it's going to fun. My Aunt Kate will be there and she is a lot of fun. You'll love her!'

'Okay, well then anything else?' Lucy asked.

'Scott's coming over to study before you get there.' Alison said shyly grinning. Lucy gave a laugh. _Yeah Study! Ha!_

'Well you go girl! I can't pull that off. You know what I mean.' Lucy said with a knowing smirk. The smirk quickly dropped at the sight of Alison's bemused face. _Or you don't. _

'What do you mean?' Alison asked. _Oh fuck what do I say?_

'Uhh you should talk to Lydia about this, not me. I'm like Jon Snow I know nothing. Actually one thing I do know is that I have to get to class. Bye and talk to Lydia.' Lucy said quickly before walking as fast as she could without running away from Alison and to her class.

Alison was calling after Lucy but she ignored it and entered her classroom. She looked to see only a few people were there. Lucy quickly took her seat and pulled out her phone as people started entering the classroom. Lucy started texting Lydia.

_Lydia you need to have the talk with Alison! She is "studying" with McCall! – LL_

_Oh my God she is! She growing up so fast :'( - LM_

_She is your problem not mine I'm not helping! – LL_

Lucy quickly sent a text to Danny as Mr. Jefferson entered the room.

_Alison is studying with McCall! – LL_

_I'm suppose to care because... – DM_

_You love gossip and I wanted to tell someone that wasn't going to use it against her and who didn't have a life of their own- that ruled out all my others friends – LL_

_Feeling the love – DM_

_WAIT YOU REMEMBER HER NAME! IT'S A MIRCLE – DM_

_I know my memory is getting better! – LL_

_What class do you have now? – DM_

_Its either English or History – LL_

Lucy looked up from her phone to see who was in her class. _No Alison- its history! Oh shit how long has he been talking._

'I'm disappointed by some of your results! I expected better! You knew that this test goes towards your grade - right?! And yet some of you were stupid enou-' Lucy tuned out at this point and took out her phone._ What test!?_

_Guess who is so really pretty, awesome and getting results for a test she doesn't remember taking- so is pretty sure she fail. Oh I forgot to mention the test effects her grade so it will bring her average down to C and is the last test before the parents teacher meetings –LL_

_Hint- it's me –LL_

_and yet your still not paying attention in class – DM_

_He is complaining about youth I have ten minutes – LL_

'I DON'T KNOW!' Lucy looked up to see McCall turned in his seat and looking sorry for yelling. Stilinski shrugged. Lucy turned to see what the teacher would say about this, only to see him too busy handing out the tests. _Or I don't! _Lucy quickly hid her phone in her pocket.

As Mr. Jefferson handed Lucy her test, she gave him her fakest sweetest smile and said 'Thank you your Honour.' _Yes I got a B. My average is . No parents teacher meeting!_

Lucy turned to see if the Mr. Jefferson was looking the other way. Before taking out her phone and snapping a picture of her results and sent it to Danny.

_Yes "past me" knew what she was at –LL_

She looked up to see Stilinski judging her, so Lucy sneered back. _What is he looking at!?_

_Andat present you is not paying attention in class! – DM_

_Neither are you! Don't judge me –LL_

_But you're right I better pay attention see you at lunch –LL_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy walked through the hallway on her way to see Jackson. Raven suddenly appeared beside her. 'Hey I thought you were looking for Derek?'

'Yeah I followed his scent to here.' Raven said not paying attention as they continued walking.

'"Followed his scent"!?' Lucy asked confused.

'It's an expression.' Raven told her.

'No its not. Who'd say that?!' Lucy said. She stopped when she spotted Derek making his way over to Jackson. Lucy turned to look at Raven who was watching them as well. Lucy grabbed Raven's arm before she could go over and took a step closer to listen in.

'-and I only do that once.' Derek said to Jackson sounding mildly threatening. _Probably be more threatening if he wasn't sweating so much._

'Hey are you okay?' Lucy asked joining the conversation. Derek ignored her and Jackson nodded at her.

'Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?' Jackson asked.

'Jackson!' Lucy exclaimed. Lucy turn to see Raven still standing there watching them.

'Steroids.' Derek said with raised eyebrows and went to move away.

'No girl scout cookies- what the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked.' _Great people skills there Jackson._

'He is not on drugs. You're not on drugs are you?' Lucy asked.

'I'll find him myself.' Derek went to leave.

'No, we're not done-' Jackson reached to grab his shoulder when Derek shoved him face forward into the locker.

'Get off of him!' Lucy yelled trying to shove Derek away from Jackson. Raven finally moved and yanked Derek off of Jackson with one hand. _How was she able to do that? You'd need to be extremely strong to do that._

Derek and Raven walked away as Lucy checked on Jackson. Jackson turned to watch him walk away holding his neck.

'Is that blood?' Lucy asked Jackson, who didn't responded. 'C'mon lets get you cleaned up.' Lucy said dragging Jackson to the girl's toilet.

'I'm not going in there!' Jackson yelled before going in.

Lucy signed and opened the door to the toilet and yelled loudly and mockingly. 'Everyone naked please cover yourself!' before turning to Jackson. 'We are all good.'

Lucy dragged an angry Jackson into the bathroom and then went and got some toilet paper. She dragged a reluctant Jackson to the sink and wet the toilet paper.

As she went to bring the wet toilet paper to the back of Jackson's neck, Jackson batted her hand away. 'Jackson the sooner you let me clean this the sooner you get the leave the empty ladies room, you big wuss!'Jackson let out a huff before nodded. 'and could lean forward it'd be easier.'

Jackson leaned forward Lucy started wiping the marks. 'Huh he must have some nails.'

'What do you mean?' Jackson asked.

'Just these look more like a pointy object stabbed you not nails. You know what it reminds me of the time I wore those fake claws and ended up punchering the balloon.' Lucy said.

'You know what get off of me!' Jackson said jumping away from her.

'What Jackson?' Lucy asked taking a step closer to him. To which he jumped away and walked out the door. Lucy dropped the toilet paper in the bin and followed after him but he was already gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy was just about to get on her bike to leave the school when she realised there was a traffic jam on the way out. Lucy sawto see Stilinski's jeep stopped at the front of it. _Of Course Stilinski is the cause of it!_

She put her helmet on her bike and walked over to see what happened. _He probably did something stupid! I mean it is Stilinski! _She got shoved out of the way, before she could see what happened, by McCall._ Loverboy always jumps to his true love rescue!_

Lucy mocking of McCall was cut short as she noticed the collapsed guy on the road. _Is that Derek? Well I guess he found who he was looking for and all he had to do was stab my friend in the neck to do it!_

Lucy took a step closer intending to tell him to find Raven when she overheard a snippet of the conversation.

'What? Who - who said 48 hours?' Derek asked sounding demanding and impatient. Lucy couldn't make out what McCall said but it caused Derek to lift his head with his head giving Lucy a clear view of his eyes which changed colour to piercing blue. _O.M.G_

Lucy quickly turned around before McCall could see her looking and walked quickly away. _What did I just see?_

Lucy walked as fast as she could back to her bike while keeping her head down. _His eyes couldn't have changed colour - it just couldn't have. Maybe Jackson was right. No, Jackson is never right. You just imagined it Lucy. Now you are going put it out of your head and freak out later._

The beeping from the cars are getting louder, Lucy put on her helmet on and got onto the bike. Lucy carefully drove down the side of the traffic jam, passing out all the cars and drove home. _Thank god I have a bike!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Dad, before we subject ourselves to an afternoon of pretentious food, awkward small talk and God forbid, eating with cutlery. We must consider the alterative which is sweat pants, pizza and watching Harry Potter. And I must say the alterative sounds very appealing.' Lucy said grabbing his arm before he could leave the car.

'We are going and that's final and you are going to be nice, polite and mmm - quite.' Her dad instructed.

'You mean awkward, unconformable and with bad table manners.' Lucy bitched.

'And no bitchy comments.' Her dad said before opening the door.

'You know what - we'll compromise, you can choose the movie,' Lucy said desperately as her dad got out of the car. 'Dad you can pick the toppings too, Dad! Dad!'

Lucy reluctantly got out of the door and walked over to her dad, who was waiting at the front door. 'I hate you. You're not my real Dad!'

'If only that was true!' Her dad said sarcastically, before knocking on the door. 'Smile!'

Lucy rolled her eyes before making the most exaggerated smile she could manage. Her dad nodded and said 'Better!' Before Lucy could respond the door opened to reveal a mid-thirties women with short red hair and big crazy eyes. _Omg how is Alison so normal! Her mom/aunt has major crazy eyes and her father's a possible mob boss!_

'Hello Victoria so good to see you again!' Her dad greeted her cheerfully.

'Ted come in.' She greeted them politely but not coldly as she moved out of the way so they could enter. 'And you must Lucy. I'm Alison's Mother; I've heard a lot about you! All good -don't worry.'

'And all because of my amazing parents skills!' Lucy's dad joked.

'So none of it's true then.' Lucy joked as turned to look in the house to see a stylish clean house. _It doesn't look like someone actually lives here! They must have a maid or something._

'Everyone is already in the dining room!' Mrs. Argent said leading the way into the dining room. Lucy shot her dad a pleading looking to which her dad shook his head at and walked into the room after Mrs. Argent.

Lucy quickly and awkwardly followed but stopped short when she entered the room and spotted McCall looking as uncomfortable as Lucy felt. He was sitting beside Alison. Lucy quickly realised that there one seat was beside McCall and the other was beside a woman in a blue jumper that her dad was hugging. _That must be Alison's Aunt. Great so it is either sit beside McCall or make a scene and get kicked out._

Lucy resisted a sign and reluctantly sat down beside McCall and gave Alison a small smile.

'Oh Ted it's been too long!' Alison's Aunt said breaking the hug 'Oh you must Lucy. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl! You look like a movie star!' Lucy smiled awkwardly 'Oh you don't remember me, do you?' Lucy shook her head. 'I'm Kate - an old friend of your Dad.'

'I gathered.' Lucy said sarcastically. _Why did I open my big mouth?_

'Oh funny and a pretty complete package - you must be so proud Ted!' Kate said with a laugh.

'Yes she gets that from me!' Her dad said while shaking hands with Mr. Argent. _He knows everyone here._

'You wish!' Lucy joked - causing Kate to laugh. _I need to just not talk._

'Chris will you help me with the plates.' Mrs. Argent asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Would you like something to drink besides water, Scott?' Mrs. Argent asked.

'Oh - No, I'm good. Thanks.' McCall said awkwardly.

'Lucy?'

'No I'm fine.' Lucy said.

'We can get you some beer?' Mr. Argent asked McCall. _Now the interrogation begins! This'll be fun._

'N - no, thanks.' McCall answered.

'Shot of Tequila?' Mr. Argent asked. Lucy shot her dad an amused look.

'Maybe a glass of arsenic.' Lucy's Dad joked causing Lucy and Kate to laugh.

'Dad! Really!' Alison asked her dad. _Poor Alison._

'You don't drink, Scott?' Mr. Argent inquired. _Are you seriously asking the guy, who looks like he is going to pee his pants, that?_

'I'm not old enough to.' _Smart answer._

'That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers.' Mrs. Argent stated. _I don't drink._

'No, but it should.' McCall said. _Nice one._

'Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night.' Kate said.

'Lucy doesn't drink either. She's quite boring!' Lucy's Dad said.

'Dad!' Lucy yelled.

'You ever smoke pot?' Mr. Argent asked.

'Oh leave the kid alone Chris.' Lucy's Dad said.

'Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott, uh - Alison tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?' Kate asked.

'Um, well, you know hockey? It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice.' McCall explained badly. _Wow for a guy who plays the sport, he is terrible at describing it._

'Hockey on grass is called field hockey.' Mr. Argent said causing Lucy to try and hold back giggles.

'Oh. Yeah.' McCall said, looking like a kicked puppy. _Aww! this would be awkward if it wasn't so funny._

'So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets.' Alison said, trying to salvage the situation. _It's sad that you think that's possible._

'Exactly.' McCall agreed.

'And can you slap check like in hockey?' Kate asked.

'Um - Yeah. But it's only the, uh, the gloves and the sticks.' McCall said.

'Sounds violent! I like it.' Kate whispered loudly to Mr. Argent.

'Scott's amazing too. Dad came with me to the first game. Wasn't he good?' Alison gushed to Kate.

'He was fine.' Mr. Argent said. _Rain on the parade much?_

'He scored on the last shot - the winning shot.' Alison ignored him.

'True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes.' Mr. Argent. _This is like watching wrack a mole._

'His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net. It was incredible.' _Oh just stop Alison._

'Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so –' Mr. Argent said and Alison sat back with a huff.

'You know, on second thought, um, I think I'll take that shot of Tequila.' McCall finally broke the tension, causing everyone to laugh.

'You were kidding, right?' Mr. Argent asked for conformation.

'Yeah.'

'Is the interrogation of the boyfriend finally over?' Lucy's dad asked jokingly.

'So - moving on to Lucy - you're awfully quite.' Kate commented. Lucy's head shoot up in panic as everyone turned to her. _I forgot it could be turn on me._

'mmm uh Yeah I had no intention of getting caught in that.' Lucy said referring to earlier - causing her dad to glare.

'Good idea - so tell me about yourself any hobbies?' Kate asked causing Lucy to shake her head 'No - so what do you do for fun?'

'Bar putting the fear god into men's hearts, nothing really.' Lucy joked causing a few light chuckles from everyone.

'What about photography?' Alison asked.

'Yeah! I'm not very good at that but hey, I tried, right?' Lucy awkwardly joked.

'Man you've have changed. Chris do you remember when Alison and her used to play. Lucy here could never let anything go till until she was better than the rest.' Kate said making Alison and Lucy to look at each other.

'We used to be friends?' Lucy and Alison said at the same time.

'Yes you two were inseparable.' Mr. Argent said.

'You two loved to play that you were knights and you were battling a dragon.' Lucy's dad said.

'That's so cute.' Alison said causing Lucy to nod.

'I remember one time Lucy and you-' Lucy tuned out when she heard a buzzing noise coming from beside her. Lucy looked down to see McCall check his phone and there was a message from Stilinski. Lucy rolled her eyes when she spotted the name.

'Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?' McCall asked politely.

'It's right down the hall to the left.' Mrs. Argent told him to which he nodded and left the room.

'As I was saying-' Lucy's dad continued. _Someone kill me!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'And then he wrapped the paw up in a bandage.' Alison said.

McCall came back into the room and said 'Hey, um, I should get going. Um, thanks for dinner.'

'Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You have to stay for dessert. I wanna know more about you. Sit down.' Kate insisted. _Thank god no more listening to Alison talking about McCall. I don't think I could handle more. Please interrogate him. _

'Okay.' McCall sat down.

'Alison was just telling us that you work for a vet.' Mrs. Argent said. _Non-stop._

'I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit.' Alison told him._ Yes, yes he is a hero he bandaged a dog's foot. Let's talk about something interesting._

'Yeah.' McCall said. _See even McCall doesn't care._

'What does your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories?' Mr. Argent asked. _Now this is interesting._

'Everyone was just saying it's a mountain lion.' McCall said.

'It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion.' Kate doubted.

'What do you think, Scott?' Mrs. Argent asked.

'What would a local vet know about mountain lions?' Lucy asked but was ignored. _Right this is the quizzing McCall time - nothing to do with you._

'I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet - nothing that vicious.' McCall said. Lucy perked up a bit when she was right that he wouldn't know.

'No rabbits? I heard those are pretty vicious? Right Lucy?' Lucy's Dad joked.

'I was a kid. It's not my fault I was afraid of rabbits. You told me they were huge!' Lucy said to her Dad making everyone laugh at her expense.

'Never had to deal with a rabid dog? Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behaviour. They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know - the furious phase. That's when they attack - and we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal - turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite.' Mr. Argent told everyone. _Well that was terrifying!_

'But it died, didn't it?' Alison asked. _Of course it did- it's a rabid dog. It can't become normal after that!_

'Yes, because your grandfather shot it.' Mrs. Argent said.

'Because he wanted to put it out of its misery.' Alison said naively. _Because it's vicious._

'Because it was too dangerous. Something, that out of control, is better off dead.' Mr. Argent said. _Duh._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy walked out of the kitchen were her dad and Mrs. Argent were chatting about furniture or something. _When did Dad get so domestic?_ Lucy walked over to Alison and McCall when she spotted Kate has broken up the couple at the doorway.

'What is it?' Alison asked Kate. _Oh this looks interesting._

'Uh, I have to ask Scott something.' Kate said. _What did McCall do?_

'Me?'

'Yeah, you.' Kate said shutting the door behind McCall.

'Okay.'

'Uh. What'd you take from my bag?' Kate asked. Lucy glared at McCall. _What a creep! _Lucy stepped forward to yell at Scott when someone grabbed her by the arm. Lucy turned to see her Dad shaking her head.

'What?' McCall asked. _Still playing the innocent. I'm glad I stopped calling you puppy!_

'My bag. What'd you take from it? Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?' Kate said staring daggers at McCall. _There is something wrong for him to do that!_

'What are you talking about?' Mr. Argent joined the conversation.

'My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open.' Kate said. _How do you plan on getting out of this one?!_

'He didn't take – ' Alison was cut off.

'Something was taken from my bag. Now, look - I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or - or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?' _I'm liking you more and more._

'Nothing. I swear.'

'You don't mind proving it, do you?' Kate asked. _Please show us what you took!_

'Are you serious?' Alison asked

'How about you show us what's in your pockets?' Kate asked.

'Dad?' Alison desperately asked.

'Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong.' Kate insisted.

'Uh, I'll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me.' Alison said. _Plot twist!_

'You?'

'Mm - hmm, me.' Alison said holding up a condom. _I should never have let __Lydia do the talk__ with Alison._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'So that was interesting!' Lucy said once they were safely up in Alison's room.

'I'm so sorry you had to see that.' Alison apologised.

'No don't that made my day - actually no, that made my life.' Lucy said.

'Oh god that was so embarrassing!' Alison complained hiding her face.

'Yes it was I'm just happy that I was there to watch.' Lucy joked.

'He probably hates me!' Alison said.

'No he doesn't!' Lucy said.

'He probably thinks I'm a freak with a freaky family.' Alison whined.

'That boy could not be more in love with you if you dosed him with love potion.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive.' Lucy said.

'Oh he is so cute! I really hope he likes me!' Alison said with a dopey grin.

'You like him so much!' Lucy said watching Alison.

'I do not do just a small bit.' Alison said holding up two fingers closely together.

'Oh just a tiny bit.' Lucy mocked holding up her two hands and moving them apart. Making them both laugh.

'Now I have to go stop my dad from telling any more embarrassing stories. You know what's weird? You and I were friends when we were kids. We played knights, not like princess or something.' Lucy said with a laugh. 'Alison and Lucy - the knights of the round table. Alison the good and Lucy the Bold.'


	9. Time to tame the bull!

'Okay Lydia what's the plan?' Lucy asked outside the school holding a bunch of balloons.

'Well you and me are going to booty trap Alison locker with balloons and a card and your present.' Lydia informed.

'How do we plan to get in?' Lucy asked as they walked to the door.

'I asked the janitor to leave the door open for us.' Lydia told her as she open the door for Lucy.

'You just asked him and that's it.' Lucy asked with raised eyebrows walking in.

'Well Jackson did pay him but it worked. Now do you have more questions or can we get a move on, we only have an hour.' Lydia said.

'Only one more.' Lucy said as Lydia entered the school.

'What?!'

'Why do I have to hold the balloons?' Lucy asked Lydia just signed and walked on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Wait I need to leave my present for her!' Lucy said before Lydia had shut the door.

'Well hurry up.' Lydia said angrily opened the door a little so Lucy could reach in and leave the present in her locker.

'Why again did you not get your minions to do this for you?' Lucy asked as Lydia shut the door.

'I thought it'd be fun!' Lydia said with a sadly both were exhausted from trying for an hour of to get the balloons to stay in the locker.

'It was a bit.' Lucy said trying to cheer her up 'In a never want to do that again way. Hey while we're here we should draw dicks on Harris desk!'

'No.' Lydia said.

'Oh c'mon "It'll be fun"!'

'What was in the present?' Lydia asked.

'"Beauty and the Beast".' Lucy said with a laugh. 'Did I tell you I finally got my dad to do the house quiz for a HP I'm taking it tonight as well.'

'Nerd.' Lydia said with a mocking laugh. 'Me and Jackson are having date night.'

'Too much info.' Lucy said making gagging noises.

'Not like that.' Lydia said 'But-'

'No buts no buts.' Lucy chanted covering her ears and walking away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!' Lucy chanted holding the popcorn and walking over to the couch. _Quite night in._

'Okay stop! Yes I know you're a Gryffindor. Could you stop so we could watch the movie?' Her dad asked getting slightly irritated about to press the play on the movie. _He is only irritated that I'm a Gryffindor and he's a hufflepuff._

'Okay jigglypuff! Press play!' Lucy said sitting on the couch beside her dad. 'What movie are we watching?'

'Shutter Island.' Her dad said as the ads came on.

'The one with DiCaprio in it?' Lucy asked taking a handful of popcorn. _Dad finally picked a good movie!_

'Yep now sshhh!' _Rude._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Half way through the movie Lucy phone starts blaring "That don't impress me much" from the kitchen. _Oh c'mon Jackson right now!_

'Could you pause it I'll be right back Jackson probably wants the homework or something.' Lucy said as she walked into the kitchen.

Lucy answered the phone and said 'This better be good because I'm in the middle of "Shutter Island"!'

'Yeah I need a lift.' Jackson said straight away. _ No hi or how are you Lucy._

'Why I thought you and Lydia were having date night?' Lucy asked. _Did Lydia ditch him or something._

'I'm at the DVD rental place. Can you get me or not!' Jackson asked getting angry. _Wow chill out._

'Did Lydia ditch you because wouldn't get the notebook?' Lucy joked there was the sound of sirens on the other side of the phone. 'Wait was that sirens Jackson are you okay?'

'I tell you when you get here!' Jackson said hanging up the phone. Lucy took the phone down and ran over to grab her leather jacket. _ I hope he is okay!_

'Jackson needs a lift I think there has been accident.' Lucy told him shoving on her jacket. _Fuck I need to get to him._

'Take my car. And take a scarf.' Her dad told her. Lucy put down her keys and grabbed her dad keys and her Gryffindor scarf. Lucy ran for the door when she heard her dad called her back. 'Shoes?'

Lucy looked down at her sock covered feet. 'Right shoes!' Lucy put on her brown boots and ran out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy drove as fast she could when she got to the DVD place there was crime scene tape around it and police cars and ambulance.

Lucy walked over to a male deputy. 'Hello sorry I'm looking for Jackson Whittemore.' _Good start no need to piss anyone off._

The deputy said 'You'll have to wait. He's over there talking to Sheriff Stilinski.'

Lucy looked to where the deputy pointed to see Jackson yelling at Sheriff Stilinski. _Oh yeah talking. _'What happened here?' Lucy asked the deputy.

'Can't say so soon but it looks like another animal attack.' _Huh he's helpful._

'Was anyone hurt?' Lucy asked.

But Lucy got answer from when a voice that sounded like Stilinski called out 'Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?' _Wait wasn't Jackson having date night with Lydia? Is that Lydia?!_

'The body is that a girl? Is the dead person a girl?' Lucy yelled at the deputy. _He doesn't look happy at that._

'No it was a middle aged man.' The deputy said surprised at Lucy outburst. _Not Lydia. That's a relief._

'Okay can I go to Jackson?' Lucy asked. _I need to get him to stop yelling seriously he looks like he is about to explode._

'No you can't.' The deputy said. _Wait seriously?_

'But I'm his best friend please I can probably get him to stop yelling at Sheriff Stilinski.' Lucy persuade._ See reason._

'No.' The deputy denied. _Bitch!_

'Okay listen you –' Lucy insult was cut off by Sheriff Stilinski._ OH Fuck!_

'What going on here?' Sheriff Stilinski asked looking at Lucy who was trying to hide her face.

'This young girl wants to get into a crime scene.' The deputy told him. _Oh you did not._

'Bullshit I want to get to my Friend!' Lucy yelled at the deputy when she spotted Sheriff Stilinski disapproving look. 'I mean I want to get to my friend he's freaking out over there!'

'Wait you're friends with the boy not the girl?' Sheriff Stilinski asked. _Why does that matter?_

'Yeah I am.' Lucy nodded confusedly.

'Can you get him to let the EMT check him over?' Sheriff Stilinski asked her. _Oh he is causing problems._

'You can't be serious!' the deputy exclaimed but Sheriff Stilinski ignored her.

'I can try.' Lucy said with a shrug Sheriff Stilinski nodded and held up the tape. _Time to tame the bull!_

'You coming then?' Sheriff Stilinski asked causing Lucy to smile and stick her tongue out that the deputy.

'Jackson!' Lucy said as she ran across the crime scene to give him a hug. 'You okay? Right your okay?'

'I'm fine Luc.' Jackson said hugging back. 'This mall-cop won't listen to me!'

'He's just doing his job! Now you are going to let the EMT check you out so I can take you home.' Lucy instructed. _Let's hope this work._

'LUCY!' Jackson yelled. _Jackson yelling and not coming up with arguments it'll work._

'You of all people know better to argue with me now let them do their job.' Lucy said using her sternest voice.

'But-'

'Now !' Lucy said Jackson rolled his eyes but went over to the waiting EMTs. Lucy walked over to Lydia who was wrapped in a shock blanket. 'Hey.'

Lydia didn't respond so Lucy reached out to put a hand on Lydia shoulder. Lydia head shoot up to stare at Lucy the second the hand went on her shoulder. 'Sorry' Lucy apologised as she retracted her hand. Before Lucy could Lydia had reached out to grab it. _She looks so vulnerable. _

Lucy took a step closer and carefully reached out to give Lydia a hug. Lydia and Lucy were stiff at the beginning of the hug but when Lucy tried pull back Lydia clung to her.

Lucy turned to look around as she awkwardly stayed hugging Lydia. Lucy looked over to Sheriff Stilinski talking to his son with raised eyebrows. Stilinski was watching Lucy and Lydia with a concerned look while talking to his Dad.

'Hey so I'll be fine just a bump on the head can I go now!' Jackson said walking to over to Lucy and Lydia.

'Okay so I'm going to need you to.' Lucy said gesturing to Lydia still holding onto Lucy. Jackson nodded and reached to slightly grabbed Lydia hold on Lucy. Lydia reluctantly let go of Lucy and grabbed a hold of Jackson hand. Jackson wrapped an arm around Lydia. 'Okay I'm going to conform that you can leave with Sheriff Stilinski.' Lucy said.

'Can't we just go!' Jackson demanded.

'I'll be right back.' Lucy said walking over to Sheriff Stilinski and Stilinski. 'Sheriff do you mind if I take them home?' Lucy asked pointy ignoring Stilinski.

'Have they been cleared to go?' Sheriff Stilinski asked.

'Yep Jackson just finished his check up its a bump.' Lucy told him.

'You managed to get him to get checked up.' Sheriff Stilinski said with a small smile.

'Of course she manipulative it's the only way she can make friends.' Stilinski told his Dad.

'Well you don't have to worry it only works on people with intelligences.' Lucy said sarcastically glaring at Stilinski.

'I don't know what Lydia see in you as a friend!' Stilinski told her.

'Probably the lack of you!' Lucy told him Stilinski went to reply when his Dad cut him off.

'Make sure they get home safe.' Lucy nodded giving Stilinski one last glare before heading over to Jackson and Lydia.

'We can go home.' Lucy told them. They headed to Lucy's Dad's car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy pulled up to Jackson's house. 'Jackson do you want me to come over when I'm finished dropping Lydia off?' Lucy asked as Jackson went to exit the car.

'No I'm fine!' Jackson said angrily.

'Are you sure?' Lucy asked.

'I Said I'm fine!' Jackson yelled at Lucy before getting out of the car with a slam of the door causing Lucy to watch him go him with a sign. _Understandably he wants to be alone._

'Do you want to get in the front Lydia?' Lucy asked looking into the rear view mirror. Lucy watched as Lydia nodded and slowly climbed into the front. Once Lydia climbed into the front Lucy pulled out of Jackson's drive way.

'Would you-' Lydia started to asked but cut herself off.

'Would I what?' Lucy asked.

'Nothing.' Lydia said quietly.

'hey no judgements here so ask away.' Lucy said.

'I was just going to ask if you would... stay with me tonight. Mom is at work I don't want to be alone.' Lydia asked. _You want me to stay with you that's new._

'Me? I mean I could yeah if you want.' Lucy said.

'Cool' Lydia said.

'May I ask? why me?' Lucy asked.

'I want to be with a friend.' Lydia said. _We are Friends?_

'We are friends?' Lucy asked before she could stop herself.

'Yeah we are aren't we?' Lydia asked so desperately that Lucy had to look at her twice to make sure she is really Lydia. _This must be effecting her more than I thought._

'Yeah I guess we are.' Lucy lied but it didn't feel like a lie when she said it. 'Since when?'

'I don't know but we are.' Lydia said. 'You're still a nerd with too much comic t-shirts.'

'You're still a gold digger using Jackson.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'So my Dad used to make me a hot chocolate whenever I was sad as kid, He still does. But back then I used to get sad alot so it seemed more important. So you get one hot chocolate made by your marvellous not chief.' Lucy told Lydia while finishing making the cup of hot chocolate. 'And before you say anything about carbs I want to remind you that it's worth it.'

Lucy picked up the cup to carry into the sitting room where Lydia was waiting only to find Lydia had fallen asleep. 'And you're asleep. So no hot chocolate for you.' Lucy carefully set the cup on the coffee table.

'Okay up you get, time for bed.' Lucy said grabbing an unconscious Lydia by the arm and tried to pull her up but ended up falling over. _Well now I have do this. _

_Okay plan time I get Lydia off the couch. Lifting her not an option, I could roll her. That's it that is what I'm going to do. _Lucy looked at the coffee table and decide to move the coffee table away from the couch to give some more space.

_So do I just roll her, wait no that could end up with her getting hurt. What do I do? I got it I'll get a blanket, leave it on the floor roll her carefully onto it and drag her and the blanket to the stairs._

Lucy started carefully trying to roll Lydia when she heard. 'What are you doing?'

'I made you hot chocolate.' Lucy said desperately.

'Oh thank you why is the table so far away?' Lydia asked sleepily.

'Oh well your just sleepy silly. Maybe you should go to bed.' Lucy said and Lydia nodded. 'Hey where is your mom?'

'She is at a singles mixer. Won't be back till later.' Lydia said trying to not look sad.

'Do you want me to call her?' Lucy asked.

'The sheriff station should have already called her.' Lydia informed.

'I don't really want to leave you on your own so I'll wait around till your mom comes back.' Lucy informed. Lydia looked desperately at Lucy.

'You're leaving! You can stay here if you want?'

'Well yeah I have to.' Lucy said confused._ Why does Lydia care so much? _'What happened to you?'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Please I won't judge you.'

'We decide to get a movie and we were fighting over which one to get.' Lydia told.

'And then what?'

'Jackson went in to get the movie. I was taking some pictures when there was a bang.'

'Bang what was it?'

'...It was a mountain lion.' Lydia said but not convincingly. _There is more too this and I'm going to find out what it is!_

'Are you sure Lydia?' Lucy asked.

'I might go to sleep now you can changed your mind.' Lydia said walking up the stairs.

'Night.' Lucy looked at her phone for the time. 10:15. _I might just have a short nap._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy woke up to the sound of screaming. Lucy ran up the stairs to find the source of the screaming to find Lydia in sitting in her bed. Lucy quickly ran forward and wrapped her arms around her till she quieted down. _I am going to figured out what happened to you!_

'Here Lydia have one of these. It'll help you sleep.' Lydia mom instructed. Holding a pill and some water. _When did you get here?_

Lydia slowly nodded and reached forward to take the pill and water from her mom. Lucy and Lydia's mom watch anxiously as Lydia leaned back and wrapped the blanket around herself and back to sleep.

'When did you get here?' Lucy asked politely 'And mm what did you give her?'

'A sedative it's probably a good thing Lydia went to sleep otherwise it makes you a bit loopy in the head. And I got home about an hour ago you were fast asleep on the couch.'

'What time is it?' Lucy asked while yawning.

'About 2 o'clock. You can sleep here if you want Lydia won't mind.' Lydia mom asked.

'No I won't.' Lydia mumbled.

'Okay I might just do that. I'll text Dad in the morning.' Lucy gave in and copied Lydia movements and went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beep Beep.

Lucy opened her eyes at the sounds of beeping. _Where am I? _Lucy turned over to see a mess of red hair. _Lydia? Oh yeah I stayed at her place._

Beep Beep.

_I'm surprised that Lydia alarm is just a generic alarm not something like "Primadonna Girl"._

Beep Beep.

_I guess I'm the one getting that. _Lucy signed and reached over to the nightstand to grab her phone.

'Oh how does work?' Lucy muttered hitting buttons. _There we go. Alarm off check. Wait Lydia was taking pictures that night maybe there is a clue or something. Holy shit did I just think that "a clue" what am I "Scooby Do"?_

Lucy started hitting buttons. _If I hit this one it should take me into photos. Wait that's settings. What am I doing? Okay there we go- photos. No this is videos I don't even want to think what kinda videos Lydia has on this. This one was recorded yesterday maybe this one will have something. Please don't be a sex tape._

Lucy clicked into it. _Okay it is just some really bad camera angles. Wait - what's happening? What is that? _'OMG!' Lucy shouted.

'Is everything okay?' Lydia's Mom ran into the room looking tired.

'Sorry I just... I just saw... I saw a spider.' Lucy muttered out. 'It's fine now.'

'Well try not to wake Lydia. She needs her sleep.' Lydia's Mom said Lucy weakly nodded.

'I'd better get going I mean it is –' Lucy started before looking down at her phone. '6 o'clock god who wakes up at this time?'

Lucy climbed out of the bed. 'Isn't that Lydia's phone?' Lydia's Mom asked. Lucy looked down to see she is still holding Lydia's phone.

'Right I was turning of the alarm.' Lucy said and reluctantly putting the phone back on the nightstand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Dad, open the door I forgot my keys!' Lucy shouted banging on the door.

'What are you doing its 6 o'clock?' Lucy's dad asked opening the door.

'Coming home what does it look like?' Lucy said walking past him.

'Where were you?'

'I slept over at Lydia's. Lydia and Jackson got attacked by something.' Lucy said distantly.

'Are they are okay?'

'Yeah no they're fine a bit shaken up.'

'Was it the mountain lion?' Lucy's dad asked.

'I... don't know what it was.' Lucy said.

'Are you okay?' Lucy's dad asked.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Lucy said with a fake smile.

'Oh you're worried about the swimming tryouts today.' Lucy's dad said. _That's today!?_

'Yeah that's it.' Lucy said 'I better go get changed.'

Lucy ran upstairs and looked at the green dress hanging in front of her wardrobe. _Do I just get changed? Those eyes were glowing red. What mountain lion has glowing red eye? What creature looks like that? Okay stop I need to focus. I need to get changed and go to school._

Lucy changed into her sugar skull polka dot black bikini, patterned tights and off the shoulder black and white dress. Lucy plaits her hair and put in Captain American shield earrings and a black bracelet. Lucy put on some waterproof make-up and lip gloss. Lucy put on a pair of knee high boots and went down stairs.

'I'm leaving now.' Lucy called out grabbing her black leather jacket and Disney backback.

'I've got the parents' teacher meeting tonight so try and be good.' Lucy's Dad called back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy walked over to Danny. 'Hey Danny, ready for class.'

'Yeah however ready you can be for chemistry.' Danny joked.

'Have you spoken to Jackson?' Lucy asked and Danny nodded 'How is he?'

'Fine. Doesn't want my help being Jackson.' Danny said.

'He is far too stubborn for his own good.' Lucy said shaking her head.

'You're one to talk.' Danny joked causing Lucy to hit him. 'Oh we're going in.'

Danny pushed Lucy towards the door and into chemistry classroom. Lucy took her seat and looked right at the empty seat. _No Jackson today._

'Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight.' Mr. Harris started. _Friendly! Ha! _'Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment.'

'Has anyone seen Scott McCall?' Mr. Harris asked pointedly at Stilinski who was highlighting the book with the cap in his mouth. When Jackson walks in and heads to his seat beside Lucy. Mr. Harris walks over to him and says quietly 'Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know.' Before heading back to the board in the front of the room.

'What are you doing here Jackson?' Lucy whispered.

'Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book.' Mr. Harris said. Lucy turned to Stilinski spits the highlighter cap up into the ceiling, catching in on the way down. _What a dork!_

Lucy turned back to her book and was quietly reading when there was a crash. She looked over to Stilinski falling out of his chair towards Danny. Lucy let out a laugh and pretended to clear her throat when people turn to look at her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'I've got my swim tryout now will you be there?' Lucy asked Jackson as they walked down the hall.

'I am the captain so I have to be there.' Jackson told her.

'You don't have to be you could go home no one would blame you.' Lucy said as they got closer to the changing rooms. Jackson turned to glare at Lucy. 'Fine you win I'd better go into the female changing.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'How did I do?' Lucy asked Jackson out of breath because she just finished a lap of the pool twice.

'Good but not good enough if you try again next year you could make the team. I just asked the couch there is only one spot left.' Jackson told her walking up to the side of the pool.

'I'd better go I'll talk to him before I go and I'll see you later okay.' Lucy said climbing out of the pool Jackson nodded and helped her out.

'Couch I know I didn't get in Jackson told me.' Lucy said as soon as she got close to him. 'If you don't I'll be going okay? I don't want to waste anymore time.'

'Yeah its fine.' The couch said looking back down at his clipboard not interested.

Lucy nodded before going back to the changing rooms. Lucy grabbed a towel and headed to the showers. _Oh god when is the last time these were washed. I'll just go home and have a shower._

Lucy got changed and re-applied her make up before out changing rooms. Lucy was about to walk into the main hallway when she heard.

'Derek what do you think you're doing?' _That sounds like Raven. She sounds angry._

'I think I'm trying to figure out who the Alpha is!' Derek yelled. _Alpha?_

'What and you think threatening him is the best way to do it?! What if you'd have been caught? And keep your voice down.' Raven said. _Who did they threaten?_

'It got the job done didn't it?'

'What if he tells someone?'

'Who?'

'Scott already doesn't trust us we don't need to be adding reasons to the list of why he should'nt help us and we need him!'

'Scott needs our help so he'll help us.'

'What about Lucy she getting pretty close?'

'You mean your dumbass friend who didn't even notice that I wasn't in the area for me to hear her lie for me!'

'She is smart enough to know what Chris Argent is dangerous and that he had trapped you.'

'Right and you think she will ever come up the conclusion that we are werewolves. You give your friend too much credit.'

'I'm just saying you need to be more careful.' But this time the voices seemed to be getting farther and farther away and Lucy stayed frozen in her spot. _Okay what the hell did I just hear? I need to go home now._

Lucy ran to her bike and speeded home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy sat in front of her Laptop frozen in her spot on her bed. Lucy had spent hours researching werewolves. _They have to be werewolves. The marks on Jackson's back that aren't in the shape of human nails. The change of eye colours. The way Raven speaks. The pictures of McCall and Raven. McCall unreal strength. How he acted in the match. There are no other possibilities._

_What do I do? Do I go to Jackson? Raven? Dad? Who else is involved? Mr. Argent he has to be involve! Is he a werewolf as well are they like fighting over territory? The thing that attacked Jackson and Lydia must be the Alpha! Or it could be not related. It has to related it is too much of a coincidence to be a coincidence._

_Dad wouldn't believe me so no telling him. Plus if I tell him he'll be involved than he could be in danger. Jackson could be in danger so could Lydia. I could be in danger. I am in danger everyone is in danger._

'Lucy I am home!' Lucy's Dad called from downstairs.

'Hey!' Lucy called not moving. _Now you need to think clearly. No Dad. Who do I go to now? Raven? No you only just met her this year and so far nearly everything you know about the girl may be a lie. Jackson would have three responses to it. One - wouldn't believe it, two - blackmail or three, he would want to be one. _

_How does McCall fit into all of this? Well he is definitely a werewolf. The way that they were talking I think McCall is being used. Should I warn him? What am I going to do?_

'Lucy I am going to the parent teacher meeting now I hope to hear you have been causing chaos and destruction. If you haven't made at least twenty people cry I will be very disappointed in you.' Lucy's dad joked walking into her room.

'Have a nice night.' Lucy said distantly.

'What's wrong?'

'What do you mean? Nothing is wrong.' Lucy lied.

'Well usually you say "Well Dad I would never do that. At least that's what the teachers I made cry will say."' Lucy's dad imitated.

'I don't sound like that. And I'm sorry - just worried.' Lucy said.

'Are you going to visit Jackson?' Lucy's dad asked. _No but I should see Lydia- that's what I will do._

'No, he wants to be alone but I might visit Lydia. She was a wreck yesterday.' Lucy said. Lucy's dad nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy walked up to Lydia's front door and before she could knock the door open Lucy almost jumped back in fright.

'Oh sorry I'm on my way to the parents teacher meetings.' Lydia's mom said.

'No, its fine just checking up on Lydia.' Lucy said moving out of the way for Lydia's mom to go past.

'Good she needs friends like you.' Lydia's mom said with a smile.

'Yeah.' Lucy said.

'Hey do you know a Stiles?' Lydia's mom asked.

'Stiles ! what was he doing here?' Lucy asked suspiciously.

'He came to check on Lydia. Honestly I think he has a crush.' Lydia's mom said with a smile.

'Yeah that's probably why.' Lucy said. _What was Stilinski doing here?_

'I best be off.' Lydia's mom said walking off.

Lucy entered the house and walked up to Lydia's room. Lydia was still asleep so Lucy walked around the bed to the nightstand where she left the phone. _It's gone where did it go? _Lucy checked around to the nightstand and on the floor. _Stilinski! I knew him being here was more than just him liking Lydia._

_Oh I bet he was trying to interview her. Won't get much out of her like this. Wait- if Stilinski is trying to get information out of Lydia about the attack then someone is going interview Jackson. Derek was threatening someone. I bet it was Jackson. Oh - I am going to kill him._

Lucy walked to the door to look back at Lydia before changing her mind. 'Okay Lydia that's it get up!'

'mmm no.'

Lucy walked over and pulled off the covers. 'I know this is a traumatic experience. But this isn't you - okay. The Lydia Martian I know does not hide under covers. She gets up, wears the most overly priced outfit and gets what she wants. Now you are going to have a shower.'

Lydia turned to glare at Lucy. 'See you are already going back to your annoying self. Now get up Lydia.'

Lydia eventually got up and headed to the bathroom. 'Good, when you come back out we are doing your make-up and hair.'


	10. Ted Lupin

**This one will be a bit different. It will be from Ted Lupin, Lucy's Dad, point of view, because it would be hard to the parent teacher meeting from Lucy's point of view given the fact she is not there. Also it's a very short chapter.**

Ted walked up the stairs to Lucy room. He entered to see her staring at her laptop.

'Lucy I am going to the parent teacher now I hope to hear you have been causing chaos and destruction. If you haven't made at least twenty people cry I will be very disappointed in you.' Ted joked as she looked up.

'Have a nice night.' Lucy said distantly. _She's being weird. _

'What's wrong?' Ted said.

'What do you mean? Nothing is wrong.' Lucy lied. _Did she just lie to me?_

'Well, usually you say "Well Dad I would never do that. At least that's what the teachers I made cry will say."' Ted imitated.

'I don't sound like that. And I'm sorry just worried.'

'Are you going to visit Jackson?' Ted asked. _She is probably just worried about Jackson._

'No, he wants to be alone but I might visit Lydia. She was a wreck yesterday.' Lucy said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ted made his way out of the car park and walked over to David and Alice. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

'Ted, you expecting good news?' David asked after Ted gave them both hugs.

'With Lucy! Ha I'm just hoping she hasn't made too many people cry.' Ted said with a laugh causing them to laugh. _Not really joking. _'What about you?'

'You know Jackson. I'll have an evening of "why is your son so intense?"' David joked causing Alice to hit him on the arm.

'How is Lucy doing we barely see her around anymore?' Alice inquired. _How do you nicely say Lucy hates both of you and wants to avoid you as much as possible?_

'She's been busy, Homework and that. I better be off I've got the Coach which you know I'm not looking forward to.'

'Why would we know that?' Alice asked.

'Yeah Ted do you think we are mind readers?' David joked.

'No just thought Jackson would have told you or Lucy. She yelled at him at practise.' Ted told them.

'Why?' Alice asked.

'When Jackson got injured.' Ted said.

'Well like father like daughter right.' David said 'I mean you are a hufflepuff right?'

'That she tells you!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'So your daughter is Lucy Lupin right?' the Coach said looking at the sheet covered desk.

'Yeah.' Ted said nodding. _Here we go._

'So Lucy is-'

'Before you start don't sugar coat anything.' Ted said and the Coach nodded.

'Well then your daughter is lazy, has zero respect, can never get off her phone, has taken to calling me "muggle" when she annoyed and has no interest in tests.' The Coach listed off.

'Okay I'll need more description than that.' Ted said.

'In her last test she got a trick question right - the only one in the class too.' The Coach told

him.

'But that's good.' Ted said confused.

'Yes that is, but the rest of the test is not.'

'Oh what did she do?' Ted groaned.

'In the last few questions - easy ones at that - she didn't even try.' The Coach said.

'Do you know why?'

'She just seemed to have gotten bored.'

'Let me guess she wrote a quote of some kind.' Ted said with a groan. _I know where this is going!_

'Yes, as well as a few drawings. When she comes in she spends most of the time on her phone or talking to her friends. All of the qestions she answered were great. She is bright. Also she is extremely lazy.'

'Yep, sounds like Lucy.' Ted agreed. 'She hasn't been that interested in anything since her ice-skating days. She went from an A+ student to a C average student. She had loads of friends, used to go running every evening and she could count the people she didn't like on one hand. Now she can count her friends on one hand, she doesn't trust anyone even her friends- especially her friends, she spends her evening watching Netflix, she picks up hobbies and drops them after 5 seconds and now this girl who was one of the only people she didn't like is one of her closest friends.'

'Did she hate this girl?'

'No, she didn't hate anyone. Now she only likes the people she knows their faults, or as she puts it "the ones she understands"! She did make one new friend Raven, I think it's because Lucy is bored and Raven's a puzzle to her.'

'Huh I guess that's why she only really hangs out with Jackson and Danny. What does she have on Danny?'

'So, Is that it?' Ted asked changing the subject.

'No, I had more mmm...' the coach said scratching his head trying to remember where he was going with it. 'She is also free-spirited, stubborn, loyal, short-tempered, untrusting and clever. Yeah I think that's it.'

'Great I'll be going.' Ted said getting of his chair.

Ted opened the door only to see the Sheriff waiting outside. Ted quickly put his head down and try to walk away without being noticed.

'Ted Lupin!' the Sheriff called. _Shit shit shit!_

'Sheriff!' Ted said lifting his head to look at him. _Of course._

'I didn't know your daughter was in this class.' The Sheriff said. _Why should you?_

'Yeah she is. I didn't think you would, considering she isn't any of your business.'

'Well if she is anything like her father she soon will be my business.' _Low Blow._

'She is her own person.' Ted defended. 'Now if we are finished here I have other teachers to meet.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ted and David were walking out of the school and down the stairs. 'Like old times.' David commented.

'Back then we didn't get on.' Ted said with a smile.

'We did just not always.' David argued back. 'Not like Lucy and Jackson.'

'Those two are as close as twins sometime.' Ted joked. 'Where is Alice?'

'She had to take a phone call.' David told him Ted nodded. 'You don't happen to know what's bothering Jackson.'

'Why?'

'Something is clearly bothering him and he won't say what?'

'And you think I know?'

'He spends more time at your house than he does at his own home. If he didn't tell you he must have told Lucy and she tells you everything unlike Jackson - so you have to know.' David said clearly frustrated.

'Look all Lucy said was that he and this guy in his class are getting a bit competitive. You know what Jackson is like.' Ted appeased.

'Yeah its so annoying when your children don't tell you anything?' David was cut of why a scream.

'Aaaaaaaaaah!' David ran down the stairs to where his car was parked yelling 'Alice!'

Ted ran after him, trying to stay close to him, while everyone was rushing about trying to get to their cars. Ted stopped when he spotted a dark animal figure passing between cars. _Mountain lion._

Ted quickly ran to David's car to see him getting into his car with Alice. Ted stopped running when he saw the Sheriff being hit by a car. He ran over to him and put his hand on his arm. 'You okay?'

'I'm okay.' The sheriff said, not getting off the floor and reach for his ankle gun. A gun shot when off.

Ted looked up to see Chris holding a gun completely steady pointing at the now dead mountain lion. Ted stayed beside the Sheriff. He looked at the women beside him and said 'Call the sheriff's station. Tell them the sheriff been hurt.'

She nodded and took out her phone. 'Is anyone a doctor?' Ted called out.

'Hey I'm fine.' The Sheriff told him.

'No moving, it could make your injuries worse.' Ted instructed keeping him from getting up.

'I'm a nurse.' A curly haired women kneeled down beside him. 'Hey there.'

'Hey Melissa.' The sheriff said with a smile as she checked him over.

'We are going to need to get him to a hospital.' Melissa said.

'The police should be here with an ambulance.' Ted told her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ted walked into his house. _I need a drink._ He walked into the kitchen to see a bottle of Jack untouched with a note on it and a glass on the table top.

Ted picked up the note.

_Dad_

_I'm sorry for whatever I have been accused of. None of which is true and this is not an admission of guilt just a loving gift from your daughter._

_Don't go driving anywhere if you drink this or this bottle will be smashed over your head. Understand? Good._

_Lucy_

_P.S. Don't ask where I got this - you won't like the answer._

Ted gave a chuckle and walked up stairs to find Lucy and tell her what happened at the parents teacher meetings.

He found her passed out on her bed with her laptop beside her. He walked over and took her laptop off the bed, then pulled her boots of her feet and pulled the covers over her.

He went to leave her room when he spotted the page she had opened on her laptop. _Werewolves! She is looking at a page about werewolves- she needs to get out more._

Ted walked back down stairs and poured himself a drink.


End file.
